Xionic Madness 5 (My Version)
by HarukaNami
Summary: A Xionic Madness 5 made by me. All credit goes to Xionico!
1. Chapter 1

Page 4

Chapter 1- Enid

The dark cave shook like an earthquake that came unexpectedly as the pebbles and dusts dropped below at a young girl with golden eyes and an old man with crimson eyes. Their short conversation was interrupted when they heard a loud siren that was coming from the opening of a cave that they had taken shelter for decades together.

"They finally found us." The girl's soft voice said. The sound of the alarm almost blocked her voice, but the man hear it and smiled in relief.

"Drop your weapons and surrender! This is your first and final warning!" called out one soldier on a tank holding a megaphone to warn the wanted criminal that escaped death for decades.

He was surrounded by an army of men along with a line of tanks that were in the place called the middle of nowhere. As far as this place could stretch see there are more than a million men that surrounded in front an unknown cave. They waited to see the wanted criminal that would be sure to reveal himself. The known madman was finally at the verge of death since he was getting old and fragile. However, his age and appearance did not matter, this infamous criminal has kill to survive for one purpose before. Freedom, but there was no such thing as freedom for him. He never prayed to the unknown spirits that rejected him as a wandering crippled soul who created many crimes for a new purpose.

He had lived in vanity for the girl that was used to be a wriggling baby that was covered in blood, crying, and alive. He wrapped the child with his thick jacket and took her in as his personal apprentice and the last link to the Bolverk Squad. He was grateful to himself that he had saved an innocent life that swore her loyalty that will never betray him. She was still young, but he made sure that he kept a close eye on her actions when he's dead.

He was also scarred and a bit crippled from the fight he had that night, it was a long and exhausting fight, but it was a good fight. He would always remember that night with his fellow leader that was with him, yet he did not make it with him and he lived in such guilt for his entire life. The old man picked himself up with his cane to support his limping right leg that was broken years ago, and it never healed properly due to the lack of medical needs to help himself.

"Someone was pulling the strings for the entire time, even the Overseer ended being just a puppet. It all has been playing into his hand. Askad's death...Kary's malfunction...Even Omega's infection. Yet, I did not played by his cards, and he has been hunting me for decades..."

He pressed a button with his left thumb when he set up mines below the soldiers and the cannon tanks. Most of them died in the explosion, but the remaining soldiers opened fire since the leader commands them to fire at the cave that the wanted criminal was hiding for so many years.

"I've been fighting them for my entire life, but I can no longer do it. My body is decaying as we speak," He lifted his hand that was covered in red spots and it trembles with no fear."XV is finally bringing me down."

"...You lasted longer than anyone else master, you must not mourn."

"I don't have time to mourn or to be mourned on. I will die here in the heat of a glorious battle."

He put on his armor with a big smile on his face since it was finally the time to die. He heard his apprentice put on her black ninja mask from her neck that acted like a scarf.

"We both will, master." she said to him and he understood how loyal she was, such bravery from this young girl, however...

"No..." he said. "Not you Kaylenna. You will live on and destroy this blasphemy he created and called a new order, I have entrusted you with Omega's arts of death and my own sole purpose."

"I understand master." the girl softly clenches her gloved hands with no rejection in her voice.

He smiled to himself and he made his last raspy cough. His apprentice held onto him with her worried eyes looking at her master.

"I've waited...a long time for this moment"

"Will you be joining your friends soon again master?"

Xero smiled under his new bandaged mask and his eyemask was activated.

"heh-heh yeah, I'll be finally meeting them again tonight..."

They jumped out of their shelter and defeated many soldiers that were in their way…

That was the last time that she ever saw her master fighting with her in his decayed body. Now he can finally rest and pass it on to the last link who knew Bolverk, the Overseers, and that night...

Even though she wasn't physically shown onto the whole story, but she can visually see on how much her master suffered from his youth. Including his friends that were used and they were executed by an unknown person.

Enid...(code name Kaylenna), stood on a cliff looking at the worn out bloody photo with the printed text that stated: "Don't Forget". She stare at the blue man with his middle finger raised up at a red man's face for hours.

She snapped herself back and stare at her front distinct to an unfamiliar headquarter that had two outside guards standing on duty.

 _Exactly as he said_

She thought to herself to the man who blurted out the location and information of that place and where that mastermind's partner was. She did thank him with her last bullet on a borrowed gun on the head instead of words.

Her crimson hair with black streaks blew from the sandy winds, she did not mind having the cluttering small sands that was hitting her semi-long, purple shirt. Then she activated her cervical armor, she readies herself for another round of a 1000 ways to kill again and again. Just the way her master taught her to do to find the one who had hunted him for decades...


	2. Chapter 2

Page 9

Chapter 2

 **Enid's data #1- I have successfully found new information about the one who called this New World Order. A strange engineer that fought with my master many times. He collected all of his information, and revealed the location of where he and I were in. I failed as a disciple, but I will not let my master's sole purpose go to waste, until this mission is complete...He will rest in peace along with his friends... End data**

After Enid recorded her data, she tipped-toe under the darkness with her gloved hands and her back slowly sliding on a dirty brick wall. She peeped at the corner of her eyemask and saw a couple of men taking a smoke outside. She can smell of tobacco from a whiff under her black ninja mask. The smell always gave her a headache, so she held her breath and ignored the pain.

"You going in?" said one of the guards.

"I'll be in a sec."

Just as soon as one guard went in the door. The other man lit another cigarette and blew his last puff. Enid came out of the wall and slash the man's face to death with her turquoise claws. She smashed the man's face flat with her foot since she needed to make sure that he was dead. She was not afraid to get herself dirty since her master trained her to ignore the stains of blood that splashed onto her body. It was the same feeling as warm water, yet the liquid was thicker and the smell was unpleasant. She grabbed a silent pistol from her victim's belt and quietly went in the building with no one around in the wide hallway.

"What the hell?!"

"He's gone man!"

From outside the building, muffle voices were heard when Enid turned around. The door slam opened by a powerful kick. One, three, five men went in the empty building, they scattered around around in the wide hallway with their gun on their hands.

Above the ceiling, Enid was using her powers to stick herself without being seen. She breathe quietly under her mask while she waited for the right timing to strike.

"Everything seems clear." said the man holding a knife, then he turned around. "What the hell?!"

Enid right away shot down the last man with her silent pistol when she already shot down 4 men in just a few seconds. She dropped the pistol and grabbed the knife from the dead man's belt and stepped in the door since she was tired of playing the silent killer.

Enid casually walked in from the door to see a bunch of scientists that are looking at their pads. Scattered scientists spotted Enid standing near the door and most of them shown the expression of fear.

"Hey? Isn't that Xero's minion?" one of the scientists said out loud.

"She's just a kid! I bet she's just lost since her daddy's dead!"

The scientists laughed, but then the room became silent when a giant shuriken penetrated the blabber mouth head off. Enid stood there with her emotionless face towards the men, then the scientists right away took out their guns.

Behind Enid's back, she summoned her master's old weapon, a double saber like sword that was slightly taller than her. She jumped from her spot and started to slice off a scientist's head, then it goes on by slashing anywhere. The blade was backward, so a lot of training was required from her master. The other scientists shot their guns to protect themselves, but Enid used her sword to spin in such a speed that will block every bullets that was coming towards her. Her blade always made the most beautiful sound as the bullets were blocked each time, but Enid cannot stall them for any longer. As for long range. She grabbed an old revolver that was on her short belt and she started to shoot at long range attacks. She shot more of the corpse's head since she just wanted to hear skulls being penetrated by her strong bullets.

When the first part of the massacre ended, a steel door opened for Enid. She can see that backup were gathered round to set up their guns and technology weapons pointing at her. She looked at them as poor humans who wanted to go to the afterlife just to protect the New World's Order. Such a pity, but she shall show no mercy to those who are armed.

She thought of her master; she thought about the times when her master repeated his unfaithful story for years. His friends, the two companies, and the Overseer; their illusions of freedom were terrorized by a mysterious person.

Gunshots and slashes were heard throughout the headquarter. Enid slid her her body on each desk to shoot her guns at countless men she was killing in a few minutes. There was no one else that can stop invincible unknown cyborg. Not even to those upgraded robots that has more defenses and attacks can stop her now.

When the heavy armies arrived. Enid had no guns on each hand and her eye mask was covered in blood. She had no weapon from her hand since Enid wished not to use it for casual killing, so she put it back in her online systems.

"Hey princess! Can't do shit without your makeup on?"

The men laughed at her and the one who insulted her was stomped by a heavy foot on his chest.

"Wrong, dead wrong." Enid scratched at the man's face to death. Her claws were dripping fresh blood and she looked down at the bloody faced man with no expressions under her mask. Enid stared down at the bloodied face and she turned her head towards the shaking soldiers.

"This kid is not human! Just what the hell is she made of?!" said one of the soldier pointing at his shaking gun at her.

"Don't call me a kid!" She hated being called a kid because of her height and appearance. It always pissed her when the men judged her like that. Enid used her powers from her energy core to brutally kill each and everyone of the soldiers that is in her way. She was too strong for everything to even damage her just once since her shield from her energy was always up. However, her E rank powers had her energy drained fast, and so she continued to use physical attacks.

"Fuck it all! This kid is too strong! Run for it!" one of the soldier panics and run with the other soldiers.

"You can run, but you can never escape your regrets approaching me!"

Enid killed more of the men that tried to escape her attacks. She shown no mercy to all of the armed men since she needed higher killing rates to unlock her new weapons online.

"She actually went through the best defense security…" A man watching his camera screen smiled to himself, then he whistled, "what a woman…"

 _Are you certain that you can handle her? She is a very delicate one whenever alive or dead, but she cannot be decapitated..._

"I know what I'm doing."

 _Remember, do not fall for her..._

"Fuck that shit. She doesn't purr like a kitten, this one just roars like a panther."

After Enid was done with her massacre, blood was all over her cervical armor. Even her eyemask and ninja mask were also covered in contaminated blood. The smell of wet metal surrounded her body, but she didn't care. She was used to everything that her master trained her to do. Especially to his experience to show those victims a powerful arts of death that was made by her master's former leader. That night when her master had to sever his head due to an infection that consumed his fatal wound. Enid had never seen his head, he told her that he had burned it away along with his teammate and squads who aided him until the end. He didn't want to see his ugly face again.

Enid could not think anymore on her master's story right now. She walked in a room with her online weapons that have unlocked new ones due to high killing rates. Her surroundings was full of wires and machines that had unknown buttons and controls that would make her head go crazy. She stepped on many wires over her long boots. She carefully balanced herself to find a flat area to stand on and finally focused on a man that stood there with a pad on his hands. She pointed her revolver since he was the only one left alive.

The man stopped himself from typing and he placed his pad on his nearby desk.

"Turn around." Enid said to the man.

He calmly turned around to show his huge bang that was covering his left side on his face. He put his arms over his head, and smirked at her while he kneel above his scattered wires. She saw this man from a database that a person gave her access to. She remembered that she rewarded him with multiple bullets on the head. She felt no mercy towards a traitor to his people and her training were also to kill the ones that gets in her way. He was going to die anyway.

"So you're the mastermind's partner? You've been assisting him in the New World's Order to hunt my master?" Enid calmly asked him as she held her bloody gun firm.

"...Tell me your name." He asked her.

"...E-" Enid chewed on her lips. "Kaylenna."

"So your name is Kaylenna huh? Then may I see... WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF?!"

The man right away threw a couple of explosives to throw at Enid. She dodged the explosions right away, smoke emitted the room that was lighting up. Enid used her gloves to release her powers, combined with her master's old weapon, multiple of green arrows out of her double bladed sword since she cannot see through the smoke from under her eyemask. The green arrows dropped down like heavy raindrops, Enid dropped on the ground.

Suddenly, a bunch of bullets were coming to her, Enid had to make her way to a wall to run around and dodge the bullets until the smoke clears off.

"I see you~" he said using his golden-like left eye from his lifted bang to see through the smokes. The man held a gatling gun. Enid moved away from the range by running around the walls with an amazing speed. The heavy bullets were blasting on each walls. Enid was sweating, yet she was not scared of the multiple bullets was coming from behind. She kept on running with the speed that the man could not get a lock on. Once Enid is at front wall again, he stopped shooting at her to activate his turrets that he set up from below his scattered wires to start shooting at her.

"!"

The four turrets surrounded Enid when she was on the ceiling to prepare an attack to this engineer. She must use her circular shield from her core, even though she would lost a lot of energy due to the lack of training, but that does not matter.

The bullets were shooting at her shield, the pattering noises from her shield was deafening. Enid could not close her ears since her hands were currently raised. She tried to move away since her energy was getting wasted, but the bullets followed her on every directions she goes. She has no choice but to use full power. She wells up her energy and released a full blast around the turrets. The whole place had scattering energy powers that was destroying each wires and machines. The man widen his eyes and he ran towards Enid. Instead of hitting her, he carried her out of the headquarter.

The whole place exploded, falling pieces were flying around the middle of nowhere. The man took off his white coat and cover himself with Enid to protect themselves from the falling pieces. A huge rock was bounced back when it touched the coat. Enid could not breathe when the man was wrapping her body with his left arm. She was almost disgusted with the appearance on how the arm looked. It was odorless and yet, the feeling was the same as a human's arm, the apperance still scared her by the unusual color compared to a human's skin.

Finally, the man let go of Enid and he offer his right arm. The sun shined down at the man, he has a robotic left eye and a human right eye that was showing happiness. Enid's rage welled up in herself and she slapped his hand away.

"Oh? Is the little kid scared of this?"

He pointed to his left arm.

"I am not scared of that!" she yelled and got up from the ground. She was exhausted and she breathed heavily as she stood in front of a pondering man.

"Interesting" he said to himself. "I've seen these powers before, but you're weaker than that wonder woman..."

Enid widen her eyes to see the man's appearance. His whole left arm was mutated-like, it did disgusted her for a few minutes ago, but then she sighed to herself. She had seen worst things. She put her gun back on her belt and stare at the infected man.

"Who are you? Why did you save me?" Enid said to him and all the man kept on smiling at her.

"Impressed? I am just like you Kayla."

"Kaylenna!" she corrected him. "You're infected and I'm not like you!" Enid readied her revolver to prepare for an attack, but the man walked around casually with his hands behind his back.

"We're both made by humans and yet science changed our lives forever, don't you think so kid?"

"Science didn't change me, I was changed by an honest and suffering human being."

"You knew that your dear mentor was a part synthesis and yet, you still called him a human? You know that science changed him too? Even that might might happen to you if you were ever engaged in machines? Anyways, I'm done with the fighting kid. I just want to talk."

"I don't." Enid raised her gun at him since he was the one that attacked her in the first place. She saw the man's right eye grew in anger and his teeth clenched in rage.

"I said I want to talk! I'm done with this bullshit with people judging me as a monster just because I looked like one! I know that you are the wanted criminal's partner! Now just listen to me for a second!"

"...Why should I?" Enid said with no fear and squeezed the trigger with little strength.

"I can tell you about the New World's Order!"

Enid widen her eyes and placed her gun on the air. She made the shot, but it missed the man. She breathed heavily to herself when she actually heard some useful information from the last minute.

"Consider yourself lucky on my fast reactions, continue."

"I promise you! I'll tell you everything I know about this new order... I'm very damn sure that I will give you what want! What I know! You goddamn spoiled brat!"

Enid can see on his human right eye that he was serious. She couldn't stand the sight of his other eye that was different than the others since it reminded her of master's scarred face. She lowered her weapon and she turned away from the man's face.

"...I would like to talk about this in private."

Enid and the man walked in another direction to avoid smelling the access amount of carbon monoxide that was close by. She still didn't trust the man, but he had much to tell her of the New World's Order.

She clenched on her revolver.


	3. Chapter 3

Page 10

Chapter 3

Inside of a quiet and bleak cave, an unheard waterfall is rushing is down to a river that will travel its way to a sea.

Enid removed her armor to show her casual clothing. She had finally shown herself to the man that hasn't changed his appearance at all. She readied her revolver from the back of her short belt and she never backed down from her powers that will come out of her glove that were never taken off before. She needed those gloves to restrict her untrained powers, her master gave those to her. She never got to ask on how he got those, but there were no more chance to do that anymore.

Enid crossed her arms to see the man that was sitting on a rock and looking down at the ground. She walked casually around him to ask a few questions.

"I heard that you are the one that hunted down my master and myself with your...brilliant skills of technology?"

"Yes." he answered without any movement.

Enid clenched a revolver behind her back, her breathing was even as she kept herself calm for an upcoming attack.

"Have you fought with my master?" Enid asked.

"Many times, yet it was impossible for my strength and my companions combine to defeat him. I collected so many data of him, but he always destroy my works with his goddamn blades."

"Are you going to attack me?" Enid clenched at her gun again.

"...No" he shook his head and waved his hands around.

Enid saw his empty hands. She relaxed herself from letting go of the revolver. She tilted her head in surprised that this man is calmly saying that he will not attack her, so she gave him a frown.

"Why not? I was with my master, for almost 2 decades. Why not take me down as well?" Enid took her gun out from her belt and have it hanged on her hand.

"...You are the only person that will defeat the mastermind."

Enid was even more surprised to hear that. Her hands began to sweat in her gloves, she was used to to it, but the feeling was unpleasant. Those words reminded her on the day when her master decide to die. She wanted to join him, yet she had been ordered to live. She clenched her hands with more force, and she punched the wall that was next to the man's head. She glared at him with her bright golden eyes. Enid saw closely that the man had one golden robot eye from his left side and his right side was dark brown, then she looked away.

"Are you playing games with me?" Enid was no mutated person, but she was a lost human before. She had no memories of her past, but her memories upon being with her master was never forgotten.

"I am not, in fact I opposed to what that person is currently planning, and what he had done to me."

"Prove it, if not, then get ready for a brutal suplex."

Enid let the man stood up to use a watch from his human arm to take out a profile screen that was prior to his previous life. Enid took the screen and she made no surprise on who this man is. He was an expert of engineer. At the age of 17, he was diagnosed with a stroke and was taken in for the Avis project to survive...

"Now you know about me, all this guy wanted was peace, he asked for my help, yet I did not play by his cards."

"!"

Enid looked at him in shock, but she shook her head to keep herself together. "I see, you are an engineer that almost died of a stroke at a rare age of 17."

"I wasn't the good guy back there. I had to keep my stress level even since most of time was boring at work. I had my babe with-" He stopped himself and cleared his throat.

"I see, so why do you oppose the mastermind's plans? I thought you're his partner?"

"I wasn't his partner in the first place. I was a prisoner, I pretty much caused a lot of trouble when I snuck out a few times. I was captured a lot of times, and they made me part of the team. At first, I didn't give a damn since I was a genius and I was strong. I lived in a good life until I had that fucking stroke. They forced me to take in those painful procedures just to stay alive just because they wanted me to live! I didn't give them my consent to use a chainsaw to cut my useless left side to put in this goddamn arm on me and this robotic things on me! Fuck!"

"..."

Enid looked at the man's left arm, it was indeed infected. She did not expect to hear from the man to talk about his personal life, but she remained quiet and let him continue on.

"I've seen Xero many times in person and computer screens. Old, frail, and weakened by his age in order to survive for just you. His appearance may be different, but he was very strong. I was dying at times when he stabbed me with his swords multiple times. He kept on going and going just for you..." he turned to Enid. "You were really special to him."

"..." Enid shook her head at him since he was going off topic, so she sighed at him. "What about the New Order?"

"Oh that's right, my only view from the mastermind is that of course, I've never met the guy, but I do know that he is a very sophisticated on using the Bolverk Squad and the Overseer as puppets. I don't know why he would do this whole event and why he would hunt down "Xero". The sole survivor from the Bolverk squad trained you for his entire youth and the mastermind was aware of you. He's probably hunting for you right now by sending his companions."

"I'm ready for anything. You saw me killed those humans back there and you know how strong I am when I fought with you."

"I know, but I'm just saying that you should be careful since you are..." he peered at Enid's figure.

"Appearance and gender do not matter, I said I'm ready to give them hell."

"Oh don't get the wrong idea lady! I was talking about those powers that were using on me, you almost got us killed back there!"

"...Oh, I apologize for that, I used my powers for emergencies only, but I used these gloves to restrict my powers, my master gave them to me. I am... in an E rank of those powers."

Avis stare at her gloves for a while and he smiled. "Ah! Well I'm starting to like you kid!"

Enid flinched and she sighed heavily to herself.

"I am a human that had been trained by the sole survivor of the Bolverk's Conflict Aftermath. I was entrusted with the two powers that my master trained me for over a decade, so... you do not call me a KID."

Enid said that in a calm and sophisticated way so she will control her temper in front of a stranger that might be plotting something just to make her out of control. She had been holding her anger for a long time and she restrained herself when she clenched her hands.

"All right, all right, no need to get angry. I'll call you Kaylenna for now on, happy?"

"Satisfied, and yours?"

"Avis Grefield, at your service."

"You want to accompany me?"

"Yeah, I'm more interested in this person more than you Kaylenna, I promise that I will not go in your way."

Enid thought that she was going to fulfill the quest alone, but to think that someone else that is involved in her mission.

"If you stay with me any longer, then you will DIE."

"I am well aware of that, now are we done here?"

"Time is wasting, so welcome to my...new Squad."

"Heh, with pleasure."

Avis lift his right hand and they both exchange a handshake and walked out of the blue cave.

As soon as the two people went out of the cave to see the bright sun shining down the rocky place. Avis checked his panel to see a map and he transfer the screen to show it on the outside for Enid to see clearly from her naked eyes.

"Ok, this is where we are," he points to the red dot, "right now, we would like to go here."

"What is this place?"

"This place is called Glenndoa, this headquarter have a computer for finding the location on where the mastermind is. We have to be careful as well, there are very heavy security in there."

"Well, who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Enid smiled at him with confident.

"Ah, finally, you gave me a smile, that's very cute."

"!" Enid blushed when he said that, and she looked away from her red face, "Anyways, I have a question for you!"

"What is it?"

"Why are you helping me?"

Avis put his screen away from his watch and he sighed to himself "I have nowhere to go and I would like to see the mastermind for myself since he never shown himself. I would call for him in my workshop sometimes, but he never came over," he laughed to himself. "Like I said, I wasn't his partner in the goddamn first place."

Avis smiled at Enid and got up from the ground to throw his cube on the ground to transform into a hummer.

"Pretty cool huh? It's nice to be an engineer! You see, engineers these days stopped making those kinds of model and I made this one for myself! Ha!" Avis looked at Enid that was crossing her arms."Maybe you should learn a few things right?"

"No." Enid rolled her eyes and he started the engine without saying anything else...

While Enid was sleeping, she dreamed that she was a little girl again, swinging her sword many times as usual since her master made her do it all day and night. Now it had turned to weeks since she had to learn how to use the sword.

Her hands were blistered and her body was at her limits, however, she kept going to make her master proud. She did complained many times that she was tired and her hands were painful. Her master would yell at her or hit her head with his cane and soon she grew afraid of his painful actions.

"Enid..."

"!"

Enid dropped her wooden sword when she heard his voice and he limped towards her. Her little hands trembled when she stare at his wrinkled face and grey hair. She clenched her blistered hands to keep herself together and she picked up her wooden sword again.

"That is enough."

"But master..."

"It is not a suggestion, now drop it."

"Yes master..."

Enid did as he said and limped closer to her that had her raised her hands over her head.

"I believed I must of did something wrong to hurt you."

"Master?" Enid tilted her head when her master was giving her a soft pat on her hair. She felt the strange heat from and yet, it felt nice and Enid had to smile.

"There we go, now you look beautiful..."

"Master!" Enid hugged him tight and smelled his usual horrible stench from his unwashed body, but she didn't care and she squeezed his broken body.

"All right, now let go of me."

"I apologized master!" Enid stepped back and bowed.

"Enid, you are almost ten years old. I think you are old enough to understand that you should hear my story."

"Really?! A story?" Enid jumped up and down in excitement, but her master gave her a sad expression.

"However, it will not be a story with a happy ending. You see Enid, not all stories have the most happiest endings that can satisfy everyone without the logic on understanding someone's compassion towards themselves or others. We explore and we never stop our journey to honor our imaginations or realism to the fullest, now remember this, keep moving forward until the end. Take your time and develop your life to the fullest and when you are done, you are ready to take any challenges to fulfill when I die..."

"Master..." Enid smiled and she couldn't herself but hug him again. "Master, I will always be loyal to you, no matter what... I'll cherish my story to honor you."

Enid felt the heat from her hair again and she never let go of his broken body.

"Kaylenna? Kaylenna?! Wakey~ Wakey~"

"Achoo!"

Kaylenna felt a tickle from her nose and she had woke up with a sneeze. She was back in the leather car seat and somehow, Avis' face was close to hers, she gave him a frown and pushed his face away.

"Hey! Hey! I was just waking you up!" Avis screamed.

"You ignorant man, what do you want?" Enid said.

"My baby needs some charging after being out there for so long." Avis patted on his car. "This here can charge by the moonlight since it is a full moon. If the sun is up, then the panels will switch back to solar rays automatically when we're still sleeping till noon."

"As expected from an engineer." Enid crossed her arms and she shivered.

"Here."

"!"

Enid was wrapped with a huge strength that clenched on her small body. She gave Avis a frown while he gave her an expression that she had never seen before. He fell asleep right away with Enid trying to struggle. She gave when she never felt this strange heat before, the increased of her temperature was coming from her face, so she patted her face. He must be exhausted after all this. Enid sighed to accept this heat and she fell asleep in an instant.


	4. Chapter 4

Page 13

Chapter 4

While Enid and Avis were driving their way to Glenndoa. They were almost there to invade the headquarter, but Avis suddenly stopped his car to look at Enid.

"Kind of cute...sleeping in my car." he said to himself, but he heard something that was falling from the sky.

"What the-?!"

Enid woke up when she heard a couple of loud thud. Two ninja-like robots came out of nowhere with their weapons out. Enid had no time to put on her armor and so, she took out her swords from her back sheath and charged at them, one robot wielded a double sword and the other wielded a huge ball in chains.

The two ninjas robots both melee and long range attacks, but Enid was fast and more skillful to even overcome the robot's weapons as the huge ball was barely hitting her and the swords were barely slashing and stabbing her as well.

Avis watched the girl fighting with a couple of ninja robots in her casual clothing. She was also very strong without her armor on and he collected more data on his pad.

"Interesting, very interesting..." he kept on saying to himself.

Enid defeated the one with the swords by cutting it to pieces and as for the one that wielded the huge ball and chains. Enid dodged an attack that hit the engine of the car. Avis screamed and he got off the car while he clenched his left hand.

"Ahh! My week old hummer! You son of a bitch!" Avis jumped in front of Enid and he charged at the robot that is using its weapon that was thrown at him. Enid closed her eyes when he was already a dead man in a few minutes. However, he caught the giant ball with his left mutated arm and he threw it back at the robot. The giant ball smashed the robot and it's arm twitching...

The battle was over...

"Heh...hehe..." Enid laughed.

Avis panted when he used his mutated arm to carry a heavy ball. Enid was amazed to see that arm that can carry such weight and threw it back like it was it nothing. She tried her best not to let her laugh be heard by covering her mouth and Avis turned to her.

"What's so funny?"

"You...you remind me of my master." Enid blushed to herself.

"How?" Avis gave her a confused look.

"...Your temper."

"Oh, uh...I dislike people who destroy my inventions that's all." Avis walked to the car that seem to had a busted engine, but when he started the engine again. "Engine seems to be okay, this is one lucky car that survived a hit like that."

"Hehe." Enid hasn't felt like this in a long time, a relief to see her master again, so she climbed on the car again for Avis to drive their way to their destination.

A little camera was flying around the discarded robots and the car in the distance. Two women were looking at their pad to see the pieces from the two strongest robots that have pinned down by two people.

"So she got herself a companion huh?" said the one that was holding a pad.

"Whoa! This one is smashed!" said a chubby girl.

"I can't see!" said the third one that was so short, she tried to pushed her chubby sister away, but it was too dark to see who is who and she accidentally pushed her other sister that was holding the pad. The pad broke on the floor and their surroundings became completely dark.

"When we get home...you are going to be punished!"

"No...I don't want to be punished!" the young girl whined to her oldest sister and she was slapped really hard on her right cheek.

"Welcome to Glenndoa kid!"

"Whoa..."

Enid had never been in such a humongous city as she stepped out of the car with her eyes locked on the lights below the night sky. The brightness flashed on her eyes and took a step forward...

"Hey kid! Wait!"

"Stop calling me a kid! Such a scoundrel person!" Enid yelled.

"All right, no need to get mad. We might be wanted people, so I suggest we should make a plan to blend in."

"Huh?" Enid tilted her head. "Blend in?"

"We need to be citizens of this city! You know, a disguise? Come on kid! Catch up!"

Enid eyebrows twitched and she turned around with her arms crossed. "Why should I listen to a rogue like you? I can do anything alone in times like this."

"Have you ever been to a city?"

Enid stared at the bright city and she hung her head.

"That's why I'm here, here you go kid."

Avis gave Enid a strange object from her dark vision, then she opened them again to see Avis' face again. He has black eyes, a pretty color, but she looked away when Avis smiled at her.

"Take a look at yourself sweetheart!"

"..." Enid looked at herself from Avis' left eye that created a screen that acted as a mirror. She was disgusted by her new appearance. Her whole body was different, she was wearing a dress over her thin long socks, and she clenched her teeth.

"Aww... you look so cute."

"I am not wearing this sick outfit!" Enid stomped her foot realizing that she was wearing shorter boots.

"Hey, look at me."

Avis was a different person when he wore a pair of shades, then his appearance changed in an instant. He was wearing a casual suit with regular glasses on. Enid shook her head when Avis looked normal than her and she crossed her arms again.

"You look better than me..." Enid said.

"Hey, I'm a guy who doesn't have anything else to wear. Now suck this one up! We're in Glenndoa! A city that is well-known for the biggest headquarter that is a size of a tower. Catch up kid! You need to know everything about this world!"

"I see, then you shall accompany me to this city."

"That is what I'm saying cute little girl!"

"Then let's go and don't call me a little girl."

Enid and Avis went around the city and Enid unexpectedly was amazed by the clothes display in front of windows. The colors blend with the strange fabrics had impressed Enid's golden eyes that shined like stars.

The smell from the air had Enid's mouth watered and she stare at the surrounding people that were holding small trays of food. Somehow Enid's stomach gurgled from the sight of those sphere-like edible things...

"Octopus Balls! It's been a while since I had those!" Avis said with a smile on his face.

"May I have some?" Enid asked.

"Why not? We could use a break anyway! One pack please!"

"Here you go sir!" said the cooker.

"Thanks!" Avis used a small object that transfer money to the cooker and he used a toothpick to pick up an octopus balls.

"I can feed myself."

"Come on, you know you want it!"

Enid stare at sphere-like object and she took a whole bite from the soft and starchy treat. Then she felt something hard from her teeth, and she took it out.

"That's a octopus leg, of course you can eat it!" Avis took in the whole octopus ball and chew it up with his normal teeth.

Enid stare at the small and purple-like object and she put it back in her mouth. It was hard to chew up, but she managed to swallow it. She smiled from the strange taste of a mysterious food.

"Is there more?" Enid asked.

"One more."

"You dunce! You ate that much?!"

"You didn't tell me to save some for you! I can always buy some more!"

"That will be very plea- Wait a minute! We're here for the tower!"

"Yeah, so what?" Avis said.

"You ignorant dunce! You were distracting me!"

"I wasn't acting like a little girl that saw a pretty dress on display!"

"I was amazed by the colors, so do not think of me as a child!"

"Come on! You were smiling like a kid you are! You missed a lot of shit in that cave with that old geezer!"

"You do not call my master like that!" Enid raised her voice that had the citizens looked at them and she stomped out of Avis' way.

"Kaylenna, come on!" Avis tried to approached her, but she slapped his hand away.

"Ahhh! She's having a heart attack!"

A woman screamed when another woman next to her held onto her chest. Avis turned around and Enid watched him getting near a woman and started pumping her chest. The female citizen was lying on the ground as Avis gave her CPR. Enid lowered her eyes when this monster was saving a human's life and she walked out of the crowd.

It was a bad idea to side with another human that wasn't the same as her. She didn't even know this man before and she never once asked on who he was. She could never care on such a human such as him and she let her feet moved onto a dark place. Cold air surrounded her temperature which she is used to with her old crippled master that always used his cane for useless leg. Enid would always see him that always made a smile whenever he talked about his past and his stories were always interrupted by his nasty cough. Her master was getting old and sick by an infected virus that had stayed with him for his entire life. Enid had no medical skills to save him the virus, but he had lived longer than she expected him to be. If only she saved him back in his last battle, then she and him would still be together...

"!"

Enid was touched by her shoulder and she turned around to see a bunch of men that were snickering at her.

"Hey there sweetheart! Where's your boyfriend at?" said a man with alcohol in his breath.

"I do not wish to have one." Enid tried to walk away, but she was caught by the arm.

"Why don't you play with us?"

Enid realized that she was in a dead end and she was surrounded by sneaking male humans.

"You are all fools..." Enid lowered her eyes, and then she kicked her grabber's face brutally enough to removed a few teeth from his mouth.

"Shit!" said one of the men and some of them backed up on Enid.

"Fuck! Shit! Fucking kill this piece of shit!" said the man with a broken face and some of the men charged at her.

"Fools...fools everywhere..."

Enid dodged an incoming punch behind her and she returned a punch from the man. She took out a knife that was under her short boots and she slashed a man's throat that had him bled in an instant. She took another man by stabbing him in his lungs and then, soon the others ran away, but Enid did not want them to run away. She took down another one and then the last one had a broken face...

"Please! Please don't kill me!" The half faced man begged for his life, but Enid stare down with her cold eyes and she raised her knife.

"Stop Kaylenna!"

Enid stopped herself to see Avis stepping towards in front of Enid's prey.

"Ahhh!" Enid's last prey ran away with only an injury from his face and she gave Avis a frown.

"Why did you-"

Enid was interrupted by a stinging pain from her cheek, shocked by this unfamiliar pain, then she was dragged away from a crime scene.

The strange heat was back again when Avis was taking her in a nearby hotel. He wasn't looking at her face as she gave him another frown when she was pushed on a huge bed.

"What the fuck was that?!" Avis yelled at her.

"That was self defense, so I had no choice." Enid said.

"You liar! I knew your master's intention on why he kill! He needed new weapons from his database for the high killing rates! You intentionally were imitating his youth!"

"So what if I were my master?" Enid got up from bed with her dress covered in dried blood. "I am doing this for myself and I am no monster just as yourself."

"Look at you! You're the monster that was created by a former dangerous mercenary! Why are you destroying yourself! You are a free woman!"

"I am not free! Not yet, I'm not!" Enid stare at his black eyes and turned away. "However, I am stronger than you, so it is best for you to no longer follow me."

"Didn't I fucking say I have nowhere else to go? And I'm here to find out of this mastermind myself?!"

"You will die."

"Didn't we had this fucking conversation before?"

"..."

Enid stared down at the floor when she remembered that this man had shown his strong heart. Just like her master, then she gave him a smile.

"What the?"

"You are just like master, someone who have such bravery onto challenging obstacles. If you survive this mission, then you would be proud of yourself." Enid lowered her eyes. "However, what now? After going through such a sad event. What will you do if you were hunted? The humans who made you have known you will fear you, and you will live the rest of your life in a bad ending by one choice."

Avis stare at her eyes and then he looked away from her face. She stood up from her bed and went in the bathroom to get herself clean up.

"Kyaa!"

"Thank you." Avis took a few extra towels from room service and he placed them next to Enid that had sneezed from her freezing head.

"It's cold..." Enid complained.

"Here." Avis placed a towel on her head and he rubbed her head.

"I can't believe such a cold water splashed on my head before I knew that button said cold."

Avis sighed. "Why didn't you tell me to help you out?"

"I can handle things myself, beside, a man cannot get into woman's private things."

"True, true..." Avis nodded. "This is going to a while to dry since you're hair is very long. Are you thinking about getting a haircut?"

"I do not wish to my hair cut."

"Come on, what happens if you're fighting on a windy day and your long ass hair is on your face?"

"I have very good hearing instinct."

"Brat."

"What did you call me?"

"A brat, because you are one since you are very stubborn too."

"Why you!" Enid tried to punch him, but he managed to catch her arm.

"What?"

"Look here, I know your data and your master's data. However, you still are a kid with weak strength and speed." Avis looked at her eyes and made a smirk.

"Insolent dunce." Enid said.

"You got a big mouth and all, but what you lack is respect toward others. I want to know why you wanted to kill that guy that was begging for his life!"

Enid snatched her arm away and crossed her arms. "Humans made my master go through a mistake he made in his life. Killing people, making him as a half robot. He had none to begin with, memories of his past were taken and he received nothing throughout his life."

Enid stood up from the bed and let her cold head take over her temperature again. It was very cold, but she was used to the coldness from a cave that she and her master hid for many years. They would sit and talk for seasons and they grew used to the changes of degrees that she and her master had endured for survival and her training.

"...You know, you haven't heard my story... I guess my past can compare to your master's story."

"Will you tell me yours? I do not have a story of my past." Enid sat on the bed beside Avis.

"Yeah, I still remember my childhood days, but somehow...I always remembered that day when I first came in that headquarter who gave me these...

Enid stare at his left eye and his visible infected arm. She lowered her eyes when her curiosity grew and she swallowed her saliva.

"There is much to talk when my master and I would do that routine for years. Will you start with yours?"

"Yeah, it's been a long time since I was in a conversation with a real person, so you better like it kid! I got a sad one to tell ya."

"I am well prepared for that." Enid smiled and she locked her hands on her bend knees.

"All right, it all started out when I was just a typical kid with everything I wanted...Babes, drinks, and no family since I was an orphan."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Avis shrugged his shoulders, "anyways, I learned how to use a gun, had training in some boot camps, and as a young kid. Heh, I was the bomb. Until I became 17..."

The conversations grew, Enid seemed to be a bit comfortable around him, for now...she was able to trust him…

Only for now...


	5. Chapter 5

Page 14

Chapter 5

A heart monitor was echoing in a white room each time to keep a man alive. The man was in a private medical room due to his stroke. His whole left side was numb, he can only move his right side of his body. He could not escape from hell as he laid on this bed for days. He knew that he consumed a lot of alcohol, he did smoke 2 packs per day, and he always bang his girlfriends since his engineer work was boring at times. Life was bogus for Avis Grefield, until now...

He always remembered that a couple of men took him out of bed and then, he heard a chainsaw noise that gave him the most traumatic moment he had ever been through. The doctors in their white suit were suddenly becoming red due to the spurting blood that were coming towards them as they cut through half of his body. He fainted halfway and then, he was told by a strange old man that his whole left side were replaced by synthesis parts.

However the only exposed infected thing was his left arm...

He was rejected and was feared by others when the nurses and doctors saw his left arm. He was locked in a private room for five years. Darkness surrounded him as he stare at his computer screens alone to see through everything from the cameras he had hack to see everything. He was forced to work on weapons, armors, and many more alone with no one ever seeing his appearance again, they called him the unknown monster. He had no idea why would they would gave him this arm and he has the rights to know why after he heard a gun cock behind him. He saw the woman, the minion from the former mercenary, perhaps she might find the answer for him...

"Hey man, did you hear something?" the guard who lit up his 4th cigarette.

"Maybe it's you being an idiot." the other guard who is stomping his 5th cigarette on the ground and took out his sixth.

"I'm serious man, I think something is-"

A car ran over the two men that killed them instantly. Avis did not hit the brakes since he wanted to wanted to plunge in the building and say: surprise motherfuckers! However he was just lost at his mind when he thought his past after telling Kaylenna what happened to him.

Back in this moment, Avis smiled widely to himself with his sweaty palms on the wheel. He had never been that excited in years, after being trapped in the dark room for a long time, he had never felt so alive when freedom was finally at his hands. He looked at his new young partner with her expressionless face. It would of been funny if she were scared, she is not a fun person to hang out with, but she'll do.

"Woo! I've always wanted to do that!" Avis lied and turned off the engine. He stepped out of the car with a big stretch after being in the most longest car ride he had been in.

"That's because you didn't hit the brakes." Enid casually came out of the car to readied her guns from the trunk.

"All right, we'll do it your way, we'll invade the place and kill a shit ton of people."

"Whatever, our main mission is to find a data from the New World's Order."

"Yeah, yeah, I already know that." Avis said getting his left arm ready for his first battle.

He had tested his infected arm for years when he first got it. He put in many injections on this on himself and this strange arm overcame the most strongest poisons that he put on for himself to die soon, but nothing happened. He was alone since he hid himself in his own room after he had that sudden stroke. He was a monster on the outside, nobody came close to him, and when he met Kaylenna. She had shown no fear from his appearance, not bad from a young girl that was trained by a criminal. When she pierced herself from a large syringe and her armor was covering her lovely appearance into a robot-like ninja self that is ready to make a massacre.

"Hey, doesn't that hurt?" he asked her.

"It still does," Enid said, "but it is something that I have to get used to for the rest of my life."

Avis looked at his left arm and his right arm. Both of his arms had different appearances, it was something that he had for so many years.

"Is everything alright?" Enid looked at his face and he gave her a smirk since he didn't want her to worry.

"Ladies first."

Avis opened the door with his left arm and Enid went in with her guns shooting at the people in a huge building. Enid made her way to another room, and Avis came in to use his left arm for testing, they were on their separate ways. When more people came in the hallway, explosions were thrown onto the securities and some of the men gasped at his appearance.

"Look at his arm!"

"Oh my god!"

Avis had trained himself with his left arm in his private room for seven years. He rolled up his left sleeve to release the abnormal power and he smashed one of the guard's head in an instant.

"Open fire!"

The guards use their guns to shoot Avis down, but he use one of his inventions that he put on his right arm to shield himself from lead bullets. The tiny holes around the shield that is as tall as him, all of the bullets went in the shield and they ceasefire.

"Seems to be working well." he said to himself and he pull a trigger from behind his shield. The lead bullets were reverse to the other side and so the multiple bullets shot down most of the soldiers down. Many of them die and some of them were bleeding to death. Avis looked at the soldiers were being killed by his own hands. He became a criminal as well, oh well.

He walk towards another man that was still alive and he placed a sticky bomb on him.

"You monster!"

The bomb exploded on him and Avis made himself a smile from his left side that had some of his teeth that looked normal, but it was a model of synthesis and he looked down at his scattered victims.

"That's what they all say."

A woman in rage was on the computer typing frantically when she was informed that two intruders that were killing her security and her soldiers really fast.

"Ma'am! Someone is coming!"

"Hurry up and distract him!" she yelled still eyeing on the huge computer screen.

"Ahh!"

An explosion was heard from behind the frustrated woman. She turned around as she pressed enter from behind when she saw a man coming in the room.

"All right, lady, do you have the file?"

"Yeah, its right here!"

She took out a pistol out of her skirt belt and she started to shoot at Avis. Avis blocked the bullets with his left arm that sucked in the lead bullets.

"What the f-?"

"Whoa, well that's new."

Avis did not see the bullets from his left arm, it just completely sucked it in and it felt the same as usual. He chuckled to himself and he looked at the woman.

"All right, you want to play the hard way, monster?"

The woman took out a gun and it turned into a laser whip. She took off her high heels and charged at him. Avis felt the whip that was hitting him with such elegant moves. The whip itself was painful at each hit and the laser parts burned part of his combat suit. He could not hit a woman since she was too fast to try and touch her. The woman wrapped his neck with her laser whip. The whip was burning and suffocating at the same time, it was such unbearable pain he had to endure from his hands as well. The woman smiled and laugh with joy.

"Kaylenna... sorry." he said to himself and he fade to darkness when the laser part was burning his neck and he kneel on the ground to accept his new fate.

Enid made her way in the room fast to meet up with her partner. She walked in the room to see her partner that was on the computer using his bloody hands to hack in the computer.

"I see that you've survived your first test."

"..." Avis said nothing and he kept on typing slowly.

"What do we have?"

"..."

"Is something the matter?"

"I analyze it twice, the file from the New World's Order is not here, I've could of swore that it was there." He even checked this place from online many times, but he could not find it from this computer. He taught himself how to hack in other computers before, he just checked from his traveling pad that this file was certainly there.

"I see..."

Enid's eyes was filled with disappointment. Avis hated to see a girl's face that seem that she wanted to cry, but there wasn't any tear coming out. Brave girl...

"I'm sorry, but I saw this new file that is about you."

"Let's see it."

 _Unknown name_

 _Creator Xero_

 _Xero's apprentice that has the strength of both Xero, *****'s, and **** strength together to make an invincible cyborg ever made. If we can get our hands on her then we can control her and make them one of us, or we can kill her and built a new one by using her DNA..._

"I see." Enid said, "Blow this place-ah!"

Avis heard a thump on the floor, he turned around and saw Enid collapsed on the ground.

"You okay?" Avis ran to her and he placed his hands on her shoulders. Enid's shoulder's were slender and small, it felt like a human skin. However he felt that her body temperature was rising.

"I'm fine, I..."

Enid tried to get up, but she fell on the ground again.

"Holy shit! We're going to make a camp for you to rest! You need daily medical attention!" Avis carried Enid, as expected she was very light, and he left the pile of bloodied bodies behind.

The cricket chirped from the starry night as Enid was laying on a blanket that Avis's cube made. Avis sat in the cold cave with no fire since there was no woods to find in the middle of nowhere that was full of rocks. They have not yet made a word from each other ever since they came out of the headquarter. Enid's temperature was rising. Avis scanned her with his robotic left eye to see what she had and he sighed at her.

"You're running a high fever, you need to go to sleep right now," Enid shook her head at him.

"I cannot, then you would be in danger." she weakly said to him.

"I can protect myself Kaylenna, you need some rest so that you have the strength to fight others that might come to us."

"...Why are so concern about me?" Enid breathes heavily to herself.

"You're my partner and I should care, now sleep."

"..."

Enid sighed and laid on her sleeping bag.

When Avis was searching at the pad to study Kaylenna. There was nothing that the researchers had from her before. She is the last link to the Bolverk Squad and she must be destroy immediately, that's all...

Everyone knew that she is a dangerous person that must be stopped from destroying cities.

"What monster?" he said to himself when he took a glance at Kaylenna. She was already sleeping like a little child. He smiled to himself when he never knew that this kid was Xero's apprentice. He haven't seen her from when he fought with Xero, but he was almost killed many times. He couldn't think about anything else but to save himself. He also didn't had the time to take a look around at things that was out of his research. He was the almost at the same age as her when his family was taken away, now she has a request from her dead family, Avis did not. He wondered on how his parents were doing now after their only son disappeared so suddenly when he was in the hospital.

If he'd ever had parents since his memories were wiped out when someone took him out of the hospital. He became a monster when the scientists gave him a new left side. He had no permission, but he had no choice but to be possessed in this for the rest of his life.

He looked at his left arm that was mutated. He still does not know what are these things came from and why? Back at the headquarter, when he fade to darkness for a while, he woke up with the smell the blood around him. He gasped to himself and looked at his hands that were bloodied with his fingernails covered in flesh. He looked right next to him was a battered body. He identified the woman that had been brutally beaten. He didn't know what he did to her, all he did was sleep and suddenly his neck was healed from the burn and even his hands as well. He hid the body just before his partner can see it, what in the world would she say if she saw that?

It wasn't his first time when that happened, there was one time when he injected poison on his right arm since he wanted to kill himself. When he woke back up, all of his works were scattered in piece and his walls were banged as well. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He looked the same with his robot eye still in place. He needed to find the solution to his strange awakening every time he dies. Now that he thought about it, he set his data aside and he looked at her sleeping face for the second time. It was cute and all, but her face was red and she was sweating from her fever.

"Little kids such as yourself shouldn't work too hard."

Avis came closer to her and he patted her head. Her hair was soft and her body was hot. He didn't care about the sickness that was contaminated, he kept on brushing her hair that was very soft and it relieved his bad thoughts.

"You will have to stab me with your sword or you will shoot me with your gun. Either one is fine when you kill me for sure. I wish you good luck Kaylenna..."

"Get down you little brat!" said the woman from outside the cave.

"Ouch! That hurts!" the little girl whined loudly on the ground when her back is being pressed hard by the woman's dark green nails.

"Who's there?" Avis yelled from the cave and walked out of the entrance to see those three familiar women that is on the ground.

"Uh oh!" the chubby red woman said.

"Shut the fuck up!" said the dark green woman.

"You said the bad word~" the little girl with the violet hair said.

"Well, well? if it isn't the Sanderson sisters!" Avis snickered to himself when he saw those three sisters that he had been working with for years. He had seen them in the computer screen many times, they would always bother the little one that was being smashed on the ground. Such a pity, but it was not his problem.

"Oh haha, you and your lame jokes Avis! We know that you betrayed us just to side with a dangerous thing!"

"She's just a mere HUMAN fulfilling a quest from her master. Can't you show a little sympathy towards this little girl?"

"She is the link that will destroy our orders! You were supposed to gather data about her and you were about to send it to us, but why haven't you done it?"

Avis shrugged his shoulders and made a loud sigh. "Shit happens, I changed mind ladies, tell the boss that I quit."

"You friggen geek!"

"Then how about we have fun together once I stick these babies in you!" Avis summons his gatling gun to shoot at the three women that are on the ground.

"Release your powers you idiots!" she used her nails to release the laser-like powers at Avis. He dodged the powers that is coming towards him and so, he put his gatling gun down to finally use his left robot arm for combat.

"Hmm...so you're finally going to use that thing? Sisters! We are going to destroy this traitor!"

"Okay!" said the red chubby girl.

"..." the violet girl looked away.

Avis's left arm was strong enough to punch down a giant rock in pieces. He has a giant claw to attach to his left hand, but he kept on missing since the three girls were floating around as flying robots would do. Then he took out an object took out of his left arm, a giant bullet that explodes on each hit upon the sky, then the little girl got hit and she fell on the ground. Then Avis grabbed her and place his claws around her small neck.

"Stop right here ladies! If you don't want her dead! I suggest you leave right now!"

"...Ehehe...hahaha!" the woman with the dark green nails laughed, while the chubby red woman looked at her sister with her worried face.

"Help me!" said the little girl.

"Whatever! She's annoying as fuck anyway!" the dark green woman walked closer to Avis and the child.

"Shucks, and here I thought you would have a change of heart."

The woman was finally close enough to Avis and the child on his arm. She smiled at Avis when she raise her hand on her.

"Any last words? My dear sister?"

"!" Avis held the little girl on his arm not knowing what to do. The little girl stayed silent and she looked at her sister...

"None? All righty then!" the woman struck her hand, but it was caught by a pair of turquoise claws.

"What the-?"

"..."

Enid's hair strands were up, her eyelids are dark, and she was snarling like a beast... She threw the woman away from her side and looked down at the ground.

"Kaylenna...is that you?" Avis said still holding the little girl and he takes a good look at her with his robot eye.

"Interrupting the most important thing that I haven't done in weeks...SLEEP! Thank you for all of the noises you gave me just when I was having a good dream!"

"..."

Everyone turned silent when everyone looked at the monster that is roaring out her big mouth. Her appearance was different than before and so, Enid use her gloved knuckles to beat up the woman...

"What the-?"

Everyone had to watch Enid beating up the dark green woman on the face, then the woman teleports away with her face bleeding.

"Is this some kind of sick joke? Me getting beat up by my own enemy?"

"Exactly like her powers...how?" Enid mumbled to herself and she struck her fist onto the woman again. The chubby woman joined in with her sister, but she was punched immediately by Enid's power. The little girl did not do anything at all, she only stare in amazement from Enid's powers that was far more powerful than her sisters.

"It really is her..." she said to herself.

The two women finally backed away, Avis had to smile when they were already at their limits.

"Did you already used up your core already?" Enid smiled at them, "You poor things."

"Get in there!" said the woman when the little girl is clinging to Avis's chest and shaking her head at her.

"Hey! What the hell?"

Avis never knew that a little girl would cling onto his chest. It was an awkward feeling when he almost thought that this represent Kaylenna.

"Well, aren't you going to hit her? Or else do you want to be punished?!" the woman yelled so loud that the little girl trembled, so she pushed Avis away to make a small power on Enid's back.

Enid turned around with her red face and dark circles on her eyes: "You called that an attack? Let me show you how to attack your opponent."

Avis watched Kaylenna using her green-like powers that are about to hit a little girl. He tried to get up to help Enid because of her fever, but he stopped himself when the chubby woman jumped in front of her sister and she teleports with the little girl out of Enid's attack.

"Useless!" said the woman and used up her core to teleport everyone away except Enid and Avis.

"Ah..." Enid collapsed on Avis's arm when he ran towards her to check on her forehead again. His right hand felt the burning forehead and he growled in anger.

"You're really burning up! Damn it Kaylenna! I thought I told to sleep!"

"Too many noises though..." The sick girl whined.

"!"

Enid gave Avis a face that made his chest tighten. She looked like a different person than before, she was always calm and emotionless. Now he can see her big golden eyes so close to his face. Avis heart beat fast when he saw his partner's flustered face, then she went back to sleep around his arms. Avis was wrapping his big arms around her small body..

Somehow his heart was beating fast, he had never felt like this before as Kaylenna was a young human instead of a cyborg. He sighed to himself and carried her back to her blanket. He went back to work and never took another glance at her sleeping face again.


	6. Chapter 6

Page 16

Chapter 6

The hot sun shined down at the rocky place with no animals and plants surrounding the land of rocks, pebbles, and tire tracks that was heading to another direction...

Enid was fidgeting her claws when she thought about her time when she had a fever a few nights ago. She never knew that this man was officially her partner. She did not think that she could make one sooner than had she thought. She took a glance at her partner with her robot eye attached to his left side. It was such a sad thing that he got it from the person he doesn't even know. The wind blew at Enid's face reminding the time when she and her master would run together with their equal speed on her daily training. She smiled to herself when she saw her master's face, but she frown as soon as his face became old and frail...

"Kaylenna."

"Yes?" Enid said without making a flinch.

"What are you going to do after this?"

"...Why are you asking such a peculiar question?" Enid looked at him and he stopped his car.

"My van needed to charge, so we need to waste time for it."

"Ah..."

Enid had thought one thing that will officially end the existence of Bolverk. She took out her purple knife and clenched on it, then she looked away from Avis.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"That was not a nothing Kaylenna, I can tell on your face that you're thinking of something reckless."

"My choice is not reckless, it is for the sake of Bolverk."

Enid clenched her hand and she felt the darkness from Avis' eyes. She did not care and let him stare.

"Kaylenna, there might be something that you want to do, why don't you just listen to yourself instead of listening orders from that old man?"

Enid raised her purple knife and have the blade be placed at one inch from Avis's lips. "One more word and I'll slice your tongue off."

"Really? I like to see you try princess, and didn't your master taught you to watch your pretty little mouth?"

"Were you ever taught to watch your mouth, monster?"

"Oh? Did I break a nerve, sorry kiddo, but that name is not going to get me anywhere."

"Shush!" Enid placed her hand on Avis' mouth. "Avis! Did you hear that?!"

"Hear what?" he muffled from Enid's palm, then the sound of crying was heard from the distance.

"Okay." Enid took out her revolver and nodded to her partner.

Avis started his engine again and slowly drove his way to the sound. Enid held her breath to put her finger on the trigger as the sound got closer and closer.

"Hic...sniff...so mean!" said the little girl's voice as Enid and Avis got off their car to approached at the little girl's back.

"It's you!" Avis said in surprised and the girl looked at Enid.

"Hic..."

Enid softly gasped when the little girl shown her face full of her tears. That face represented her from when she was a little girl herself. Spending her entire childhood in pain, she had to cry at every bloody way to endure from her wounds and her fatigues as well. Her master was impatience of her complaints and he would yell at her often. However, her master was kind and he had endured her childish acts since she was just a kid. Enid grew and so did her master, as they grew older, their bonds had grew stronger as well as their skills. This girl had none...

"Whatcha doing alone out here kiddo?" Avis tried to walk closer to her, but Enid stepped in front of Avis and raise her gun at her.

"You know, little girls these days does know how to deceive adults with their innocent personalities and looks. I say we should we kill her."

"Whoa! Whoa! Don't judge her just yet! She may be a little girl, but appearances don't matter!"

"I lived to kill anyone who goes in my way Avis, now move!"

"No!" Avis stood behind the little girl.

"Oh, for goodness sake! Just move it!" Enid screamed at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you ?! Have you ever killed a kid without ever knowing them? You know Kaylenna, there are some innocent people out there that you can't kill!"

"I killed a hundred of those people and I can kill you if you get in my way!" Enid pointed her revolver at Avis and her finger trembled from the trigger.

"So you still do not trust me huh? Such an utter dismay Kaylenna, you only trust your old master?!" Avis crossed his arms. "I bet he's saying that you're being a fucking idiot right now!"

"My master would never say that!" Enid yelled at him and walked closer to him to grabbed his shirt.

"Enough! Both of you!" said the little girl that was trying to push them away, but her strength were too weak to suppress their strength and they ignored her small body between them.

"I would of killed you anyway!" Enid yelled at his face.

"Why didn't you kill me from before? I was ready to die and yet you took me in, why is that Kaylenna?! You had your chance many times and you still haven't done it yet!"

"..." Enid breathed heavily to herself and let go off his shirt.

"You didn't want to be alone? Well I bet you needed a person to stay with you for a while so that you a can kill me once you have no used of me?"

"..." Enid turned away and crossed her arms.

"Oh, was I right? Cause you're a human and I'm a human too? I know that you kill human because you've been ordered to kill the ones that gets in your way."

Enid's anger well up in her head and she clenched on her gun. "I kill human because they sent my master in vanity."

"Really? So why do you call him master? That makes you his personal slave..."

She turned around to stomp on his chest. Her strength was strong enough to break his some of his ribs. Avis was grabbing her leg in pain, then Enid shown him her cold golden eyes that shined under at the sun's ray. Enid was breathing heavily to herself when she had to do it, he was getting out of hands with his words, and she readied her claws.

"Wrong, dead wrong."

"Enough!"

The little girl screamed and held her palms at Enid to bind her with her violet powers. Enid stood on there with her arms being tied up with the powers that were the same as her energy core that she had for years. She struggled to break free, but the energy powers were too strong to suppressed Enid's weak powers.

"Let go!" Enid said.

"I will never let go!" The little girl cried.

"For what purpose little girl? Why do you want to die for him?"

"Don't worry about me! What about you? What about your goal?"

Enid stopped struggling.

"You should start thinking about it, you shouldn't be so violence all the time. You also have a friend that is concern about you too." the girl looked at Avis.

"A friend..."

Enid looked down at Avis that was smiling at her on the ground and she sighed to herself. She had never experience that feeling that someone else other than her master was actually here for her. This person is willing to fulfill this mission that her master request her to do and she shook her head to that she unexpectedly made her own team of two right now. However...

"He insulted my master! What makes you think that he's a friend?"

"Don't you ever had a friend? Some friends can be mean to you just because they were frustrated about something that you did."

"..." Enid thought about her master's training that was strict and painful, but he was kind and he was like a father to her. His last few words on entrusting him with the skills from his former comrades.

 _Master? I can't do it!_

 _Yes you can! You are not a baby anymore!_

"Hey Kaylenna! You done spacing out?" Avis said and Enid looked at his new partner. Such a resemble of her master, his attitude, his words, and his strong courage.

"Ok, you can let me go now." Enid smiled at the little girl.

"...Are you sure that you're not going to hurt him anymore?" the little girl said, and Enid shook her head. The little girl released her while Enid stepped away from Avis, and then she turned to the girl.

"What were are doing out here?" Enid asked the little girl.

"Last night, my older sister were really mad when she was defeated by you, she blamed me for not letting you kill your partner and not hitting you as well, she beat me and abandoned me."

Enid examined the little girl and she noticed that her face was covered in bruises. She remembered how she would look that whenever master Xero trained her, all covered in wounds and bruises because he had Enid to fight him as well. It was extremely hard to even wound him, then she picked up the little girl and gave her a smile...

"What is your name?"

"Remila."

"Ok Remila, would you like rest with us?"

"Okay!"

"Avis, make a camp for us."

"Why don't you do it yourself since you injured me?!"

"Nope, I got to comfort this little girl." Enid smiled at her.

"Teehee!"

"Ugh, women." Avis stood up from the ground and grumbled to himself.

When the three people already set themselves an early camping site that was during the late afternoon. Remila fidgeted when she was sitting next to Enid that was sitting between Avis. There was an awkward silent moment when nobody was not saying anything.

Enid would talk to her master every day about his story and not even once she asked about herself. She just realized that, but she only remembered the time when her master told her his story every day...

"Kaylenna?" Remila tugged her shirt.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me a bedtime story?"

"That early?"

"Gotta give the little girl a bedtime story," Avis said not looking at her when he was mad at her and his partner was mad at him as well.

"Hmph." Enid smiled with joy and decided to tell her a story that she cherished in her heart for her entire life.

"Once upon a time, there was ninja who was a part of a four team member called the Bolverk Squad. These four people fought together and he has bonded great friendship with them, but after a mission, one of the squad member died and three members had to move on... "

Enid continued her story to little Remi, Avis had to look at those sorrow eyes that Enid was making when she got to the part when her master had to kill his fellow partner and leader because of a virus and he lived on to train her. However, she smiled back when she talked about her master together. Avis smiled to himself when he saw Enid's smile again, it was a beautiful smile from the innocent-like girl in front of him. Then at the end of the story, Remila's eyelids grew heavy.

"Why did you tell me such a sad story ...?" Remila said and she went to sleep on Enid's lap.

"She fell asleep." Enid whispered to herself while she kept on smiling to the sleeping little girl.

"You seem kind of happy."

"...I was a child just like her, an abandoned child without any parents to depend on..."

"Heh... Now you told me about the Bolverk Squad in the MBORF, it was very interesting to hear that story from them. I would like to listen to that again and again..." Avis chuckled. "You know, I've studying them for five years and I would never thought I would hear this from the last link to the Bolverk Squad member herself! This is the best day of my life!"

"It was not a story. It was a true event."

"I know that, but it was amazing on how you described everything to this little girl."

"I was her age when my master told me his story." Enid lowered her eyes.

Avis moved next to Enid and he took a peek on the little girl sleeping on her lap.

"You sure know how to treat kids well."

"..." Enid blushed.

"It seems that I already learned a lot about the Bolverk Squad, based on the story you just told Remila, I had to listen to every single detail on how master Xero has treated you as a comrade. He seemed to really care about you."

"Yes."

Avis nodded, "so, what are you going to do after you the find the mastermind? "

"...I...I do not know." Enid stammered.

"Think about it, or else you will forever regret it."

"...There is one choice: I will kill myself...if I ever failed."

"Why is that?"

"..."

Avis sighed to himself. "I would like to learn a little bit about you, Kaylenna."

"... I...I have not told anyone about me before... However, my past is very brief."

"Come on Enid, I told you mine, so I know that you can trust me."

Enid sighed heavily and she took out a worn out photo from her pocket. "...Here."

Enid handed the photo to Avis and he made a loud gasp when he saw four people lined up in a photo shoot. He saw the text "Never Forget." and he seemed to recognized one of the person that was raising his middle finger.

"Holy shit! These are the Bolverk Squad before?!"

Enid nodded.

"Holy shit! This is awesome!"

"Yes, my master gave it to me before he died. I kept it ever since and I would stare at it for hours, thinking about his time with his friends up there," Enid look towards the orange sky with the puffy purple clouds floating around. "When my master was taking away the existence of the Bolverk Squad. He told me that he had such good friends, but they had taken themselves away by their actions. Years passed by, he was alone and he lived in the dark once again. All he can do is stare at this photo. One day, he found an abandoned baby that was crying for her dead mother after she was born. He felt the sympathy towards the newborn that was going to die and he took her in. He believed in her and he brought back a place where he can cast a ray of hope again."

"...So, you're saying that..."

"Yes, I was the baby that was rescued by Master Xero and he spent his entire life training me. I was always loyal to him. I wanted to die with him, but for his sole purpose. He ordered me to live on and put an end to the New World's Order."

Avis' chest tighten when he saw her hand on her chest and he looked away.

"If I ever see him again...I would say...thank you, I have thought of that for so long..."

Enid made a sad smile as Avis sighed to himself as he sat next to her. Then he felt the urge to hug her and so, he placed his hands on her small back and he tightly wrapped over her body.

"What the-?"

"I'm sorry that this has happened to you, this is all I can for you. There, there Kaylenna." he patted her back.

"I...I... Enid stammered a little bit when she was being wrapped in this strange warmth that she'd never felt before. Usually her master would give her a pat on the head to praise her. However, this here was not her master, her heart began to beat rapidly. Her head was placed by the chest that had something hard on the left side. He was right, everything on his left side was replaced by synthesis pieces.

Enid slowly placed her gloved hands on his chest and pushed him down to make a green shield to block an attack.

"What?" Avis was lying on the ground when he lifted his head to see those strange machines that were shaped as spider legs. The tall machines were stomping on each steps, having Enid to hear so clearly that something was coming towards them and she set her shield down.

"What is that?" Avis yelled.

"Hahaha!" a cackling laugh was heard when the twilight shined down on a woman that was having 4 spider-like machine legs that is carrying her far from the ground.

"Who are you?" Enid said.

"Hehehe...little girl and Avis! I am sent here to assassinate the man who betrayed him and you in custody! By the way, people call me: The Black Widow!"

"Okay Black Widow, how about we dance first-" Enid was interrupted when a violet barrier suddenly surrounded Remila that was still sleeping, Enid tried to get out by punching through the shield but she could not break her way through.

"Remila!"

Enid shook Remila's little body, but she was not waking up.

"Kaylenna!"

"Oh, its this girl! Finally! Now I can finally sleep well at nights since she is just a whiny little brat that likes to whimper a lot!"

"She is just a little girl, how can you say such harsh things to her?" Enid said.

"Hm, she is not a little girl! She acts like one and all, but she is actually the most oldest successful synthesis that actually survive by having the fake core in her body! Scientists were studying her powers after her death, they were some failures and so we have to kill them and she was the only successful test subject!"

Enid looked at the little girl that was sleeping below her, she caress her cheeks, then she looked at her partner.

"Avis, you are on your own for now, I will not assist you since I am trapped in this barrier, do not hold back on such a woman like her. Now then, show me your strength as cyborg engineer!"

"..." Avis made a smirk to himself when he use his robotic left eye to change his left arm to an appearance of a demonic like arm.

"Huh? You're going to fight me with that? Hahaha!" the Black Widow laughed, "hmm... you sure look kind of a nice man and all, but you're going to have to dance for me because I can...mmm...eat your flesh!"

"Ugh!" his face was full with disgust when that woman said that to him.

"That face full of terror and the sweet flesh, oh it just thrills me with excitement! Now then, dance for me and I will of think about IT."

"IT? I'm actually done with that a long time ago!" Avis use his right arm to hold a cube to press a button which turns into a giant handmade gatling gun.

Avis took out a bunch of cubes to lay them out quickly to make turrets instantly to try and shoot down the woman with black spider machines legs, but she was too fast for his bullets to hit her. He blocked her sharp legs with his left arm and use his other arm to punch down the leg, but he missed, then finally, her legs suddenly stab his chest ...

"No!" Enid screamed from the violet barrier and Remila woke up, then she looked at the scene and her eyes widen to see her partner falling on ground with blood coming out of his chest.

"Avis." Remila whimpered and Enid had to cover her eyes from the horrifying scene.

"You were the worst dancer in the world! You did not even move an inch for me see that slender body of yours! Oh well, what a waste of a handsome man anyway, I was going to eat you now, but I have to complete my mission now or else the boss will get mad."

As the Black widow walk towards the violet barrier and she raise one of her spider legs machine that strike the barrier and it shattered like glass.

"Ahhhh!" Remila screamed in fear when Enid looked at the woman's crimson eyes that lust for blood.

"You son of a bitch!" Enid raised her double blade and tried to strike her, but two of her legs stabbed her lower thighs and the other legs hit Enid's hand and her double blade flew away from Enid's range.

"Ah!" Enid screamed in pain when two of the machine legs are going in deep on her thighs. She can not get back from the ground and her double blade was not near from her reach.

"Enid!" Remila tried to help by trying to destroy the legs, but the woman grabbed a knife from her black bodysuit and stabbed her foot.

"Ow!"

"You don't how long I've been wanting to do that you little brat! You will be next once I'm finished with her!"

"No!"

Enid could not get up from the spider legs that was still impaled on her legs. This was the first time that she can not do anything for her friends and she is now stuck. she must accept her fate by getting her purple knife out of her weapon system.

"Now you will die!"

"Master...I'm so sorry." she whispered to herself.

Enid did not close her eyes when she was about to stab herself, but she stopped herself when one of the black widow's leg was grab by a bloody demonic-like left arm ...

"Huh?" Enid breathed heavily to herself when she saw the horrifying sight.

"What the-?" the black widow looked at the man with a bloody mouth. He also had spikes from both cheeks, Enid remembered this description that her master said to her, and she gasped with her eyes widen.

A man used his hand to crush one of the black widow's machine legs and she fell on her back. "Impossible! I stabbed his lungs!"

"That's not Avis..." Remila whispered to herself and Avis made a big roar.

"What is this energy reading?!" Enid stood up and ignored the huge pain from her wounded legs. She looked at her infected partner that was brutally beating and ripping off the installed legs out of the screaming woman to death. It was too horrible from the sight that was actually happening in front of Enid. It must be a virus that must of transferred by itself on being in contact by her, so she took off her gloves to look at her hands that has red patches all over.

She has to kill her partner, so she painfully walks towards to her double bladed sword to walk slowly to the beast that was still beating the woman. However, she was stopped by a tug from her laced boots and she looked down to see Remila that was shaking her head.

"Let me do it." Remila said.

"What? But-"

"I can help him with my powers, it's not going to actually free him, but it'll keep him stable."

"...Ok, I trust you." Enid backed up and watched the little girl breathing in and out.

"Here we go," she whispered to herself and concentrated on her powers on the infected Avis that was charging at her.

"Watch-!"

It was too late, Avis already grabbed the little girl's neck and lifted her in the air with his bloody hand and then, she released her powers to grab his chest. The purple electricity surrounded the two people, then after a few minutes, they both fell on the ground, not moving an inch.

Enid stood there, dazed on what just happened and she collapsed on the ground with her hands trembling and sweated all over from her body. Her legs hurts, her chest hurts, and tears fell from her eyes. Everywhere was too painful to bear, she thought she had gotten used to the pain, but this pain was different. She collapsed on the ground in shock and stare at nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

Page 12

Chapter 7

Silence surrounded the sunny environment as Enid and Remila were still waiting on Avis to wake up from Remila's power. She already told Enid that she just have Avis's heart beating again in order to have the virus preventing it to take over his body, but if he died again, it would be the same. Enid felt the guilt on Avis by taking the virus that she had from her master, but it should happen to her if she ever die. She shook her head to even think that she should've never made contact with this man before, this would of never happen if only she had refused to take him ...

"Your story was really amazing Kaylenna." Remila turned to Enid and looked at her sad eyes, "it was sad, but it was still amazing to actually hear about it and to even visualize it. I'll never forget the story you told me, thank you."

"..."

"Now that you know who I am, I'll tell you a secret about the New World's Order."

"..."

"Are you listening Kaylenna?"

The grey clouds loomed around Enid, bits of raindrops hit her skin, she stare at Avis that was unconscious on the ground. She wanted to get up and leave him there, but she could not move her legs that were already healed by Remila's powers. The rain grew heavy, but Enid was not being hit by the raindrops when Remila used her powers to make a screen above all three people. Coldness spread around her body when goosebumps are starting to show on Enid's skin. She was used to the coldness from the cave she lived in with her master. It was always cold in there, her master never worn gloves and she would always see her master's hands that had red spots all over.

 _XV's virus will finally bring me down..._

He never told her about this, how he possessed the left arm that had a dangerous virus on it. She clenched her gloved fists, she could not move, she could not think, all she can do is to wait for Avis to wake up.

"Kaylenna?"

"What I am going to do Remila?"

Remila looked at Enid and shrugged her shoulders.

"How could I be so... unaware of this, I knew I should've killed him, but ..."

She looked at his face, his eyes were still closed, and he was sleeping softly.

"I cannot! I can't kill him!"

Enid cried to herself with tears flowing down on her cheeks. It was warm and wet when the tears fell down on her legs, it was different than the raindrops. She would hear the splattering drops of water from outside, now it is so close that the sound of her crying was not heard from the rain.

"Kaylenna," Remila rubbed Enid's back.

Enid's heart was beating fast when looked down at Avis. He just gave her a smile before, she could not stop thinking about that when Avis was not giving her this expression again. Her heart tighten when she stare him and she took off her gloves to show her hands.

"It's my fault, I gave him the XV when I was near my master, now he will have to live with it until that virus bring him down."

"Kaylenna?" Remila stare at her hands that were full of red spots and Enid walked in the shower of rain.

"My name wasn't Kaylenna in the first place, that's just a codename my master gave me before he went in his demise. I was called Enid."

"Enid?" Remila cocked her head.

Enid heard a groan from behind and she saw Avis that was getting up from the ground. She walked towards him and offer her gloved hand.

"You knew huh?" Avis took her hand and got up, then Enid slapped him with one of her bare hand.

"Knew about what?! This?! Why would I not be like this?!" Enid yelled and turned around.

"Sorry..."

"Sorry is not going to count!" Enid cried softly to herself.

"..."

"It was because of me that gave you XV! Now you have to live with it until the day you die!"

Avis looked away from Enid and he lowered his eyes. The thunder roar above the clouds and the rain pour on top of him as well. He clenched his left fist many times and looked at Enid again.

"Kaylenna...perhaps you didn't pay attention from my story. This arm was made to infect me, it was not from you."

"Goodness! I was sure that the virus went towards me when my master died! However...I wasn't near enough to catch it." Enid's hands trembled as she stare at her red hands and she looked at Avis. "Who are you? Are you the monster that everyone spoke of?

"I...I am a cyborg that went through an experiment from a mysterious virus. They used your master's ashes to make the one that will make an XV that will take orders to capture you, but- "

"You son of a bitch!"

Enid punched Avis hard on his face. She panted in anger from the roaring thunder that was making the rain grew harder, than Avis got up from the muddy ground.

"Can you at least let me finish talking?!"

"You were working for them. Bastard! You tricked me!"

"Okay! I did lied to you! But I wasn't working for them in the first place! I only work for them just to find you Enid!"

Enid jumped when he said her real name for the first time. "How-"

"Like I said!" Avis interrupted by raising his voice. "We are the same! We're fulfilling our master's last quest! This virus was installed in me for a reason! This virus was growing inside me and each time I die, this thing will come back and beat the shit out of people! I'm here to save someone from a request and you're the only one that can help me!"

"...You're a liar and a thief." Enid shake her head when she was already listening to those nonsense that does not concern her. Enid shot her revolver multiple times at Avis. He raised his left arm that was sucking in the lead bullets and he gave her a stern look.

"You leave me no choice."

Avis changed into his own armor while Enid put on her cervical armor as well, then they charge at each other to make their hand to hand combat. They both have the same speed, moves, and strength when they were engaging themselves in their combat. Enid made aggressive moves due to anger, than their last punch send themselves flying behind. They both landed on their backs and Enid took out her double bladed sword to shoot out her green arrows at him.

Enid stopped shooting when smoke emitted Avis' surroundings. She thought she heard something, a rocket was coming towards her and she dodged the huge explosion that it caused on her spot. She looked at Avis' spot, a bazooka was held at his shoulder, then he got up to have his weapon changed into a special designed axe. He held his heavy weapon over his shoulder.

They charge at each other again to make their combat fight with their own weapons. They clashed and they slash at themselves, making scratches and cut wounds at themselves, they never stopped fighting.

It was nightfall, the crickets were chirping when the rain had stopped leaving the area wet and cold. Little Remila made a shield around herself and slept on the dry ground by herself. Behind her were two people fighting, the clashing never stopped, and finally Enid punched him on the face again. He rolled on the ground three times and he laid there with his face battered the ground. Enid walked towards him with her cold expression on her eyes.

"You were quite the fighter, but you know that your dismay has cause your downfall." Enid said.

"That's not true, I only wanted you to hear the truth." Avis said while he tried to get up, but Enid stomp on his back.

"Any last words...my comrade?"

Avis and Enid were panting from fatigue. They were sweating in their armors and their bodies grew weak after clashing their weapons for so long. Enid points her weapon at him again, but not one made a move. They were still panting under their masks, with their eyes reflecting in their lens, they stare at each other's eyes.

"Enid...I...I don't..." Avis said to her.

"Pick it up goddamn it!" Enid yelled when his weapon was right next him.

"No...I do not want to, I can't do it!" Avis finally got the strength to get up and he walked towards her.

"What are you doing?!" Avis got close enough to forced Enid to drop her weapon and he grabbed her arms.

"Enid, it's a nice name..." Avis lowered his eyes and his voice became soft.

"Shut up!" Enid slash part of his armor mask off with her claw and he looked at her right eye again.

"Enid...I seemed to understand your life and that person's life too. I think I'm falling for you."

"...!" Enid's heart beat rapidly when she heard that and she looked at his only human eye. He was serious, then her eye mask opened when tears fell out of her eyes.

"Oh, so that's the feeling, now I get it."

"No!" Enid stumbled back and she fell on the ground.

"Enid...cute name for a cute girl like you."

Enid was laying on the muddy ground with Avis' face that was suddenly getting closer. Then something warm pressed her small lips, Enid's hands were trembling and his right hand squeezed her right hand. She clenched the wet dirt with her claws, the feeling on her lips was unbearably hot. Enid's heart was beating rapidly, she felt something wet in her mouth. She had never felt this strange sensation before, then their lips came apart.

"Enid..." Avis repeated her name smoothly.

"You son of a bitch..." Enid said and looked away from his face.

"You're still mad huh?"

"You fucking traitor! First you did not send us the data and now you're in love with her?!" said a voice.

"Fuck." Avis got up and he looked at the two people that he did not want to see.

"Oh, it's you two," Enid said not surprised to see them again.

"Remila, you imbecile traitor!" she looks at the little girl, "I will take your head to show it to our master how much trouble you are in since you teamed up with them, now you shall pay!"

Remila's back was turned and she kept on sleeping from under her shield. Enid stood behind her to face the two sisters.

"You just ruined the good moment." said Avis holding his axe.

"Heh! The hell we are! We're just going to play with you for a bit to retrieve my useless brat's head!"

"Avis, do you know their moves?" Enid held her revolver.

"For a long fucking time."

"All right, then engaged them in close combat, I'll cover you."

"How are you going to- shit man! You can use a rifle?"

"Yes, do you not remember that I was trained by not only my master's skills? I was also trained by his skills from his leaders' as well."

"I see, well is this thrilling that we're finally joining hands?"

"Go to hell. When we're done with unto them, I'm going to cut your head off."

"Oh, did I made you mad? Sorry, but I didn't get to see everything."

"Considering you had me almost off guard."

"Oh really? I bet you'll enjoy-"

"Enough with the chit-chat and fight!" the woman yelled.

"Let's go!" Enid said and she readied her rifle.

The fight was intense from the women's powers that was the same as Enid. Avis handled them well with only an axe and he used his left arm to engage combat with the other person.

Enid made her shot that hit the chubby girl's leg and she fell on the ground.

"Switch!" Enid yelled and they made a high five to each other, then Enid took out her double swords to engage close combat with the other one. Enid and the woman was fast with their skills, however ...

"Enid!"

Enid smashed her head on the ground and a rocket hit the woman.

Smoke surrounded the two wounded woman, they were coughing from the smoke and they look at their opponents.

"Damn it! How did you get stronger than before? No matter, at least we got something that will make us stronger right sister?"

"Why yes."

The women took out a mask once they put it on, they made one breath, and then the ground began to shake.

Their hairs and their eyes glow on the color of their powers. Enid and Avis had to look at the sight of these women have gone to a level that was over 9000, but that is not going stop them from fighting some more.

"How are you doing?" Enid asked Avis.

"Tired as hell, but we got this right?"

"... As the matter of fact, of course." Enid had never felt so excited in a long time and she can not wait how this fight ends with a bang!

"These masks are used for their emergencies only," Avis said.

Remila paused for a bit and she made a smile. "Their masks will have them breathe in a gas that will make them stronger and all, but this mask will take away the clean oxygen that we breath in every day, it is like smoking a cigarette or a hookah on what humans like to breath on for its taste, but it is worse than tobacco and it very dangerous for humans to inhale, for these robots they can breath in it. As for me, it is the same, " Remila mumbles to herself while Enid and Avis was fighting them, then she smiled to herself. "Well, these two will not last long anyway, orders?"

The fight was long and intense by the two women that have their powers increased by their masks. Enid and Avis were fatigue as hell, but they have to keep on going until their opponents are at their limits.

"You think that you can achieve your goal with such little powers?" said the one with the dark green hair and green eyes glowing. "You're nothing but a human!"

"I may be a human, but I am still as strong as my master!"

"What can you achieve from this old man? He could of done this on his own and get that over with!"

"He was being hunted down and was training me!" Enid shoots out green arrow with amazing speed from her hands, but the android's shield was up to block every arrows that was coming to her.

"Tch! He wasted his whole life being chased by my master, if only he would of stay dead, this would have never happen and you would never exist so we won't have to deal with you!"

"Well you big dolt? What happens, happens, now fight you coward!"

"You bitch- Ack!"

Just when Enid was about to shoot her with her revolver, she dropped it right after she have seen a pair of small claws that was sticking out of the woman's chest.

"Do you ever shut up, dear sister?" Remi giggled at her.

"What?!" the woman screamed as her powers fade and her pupils revert back to normal.

"No!" said the chubby woman and she charges at Remi, but she was kick hard by a child's feet and the force made her dropped on the ground.

"I've been waiting for this for a very long time. Daddy finally said that your job is done.."

"You...human..." the woman did not finish her sentence and her head slumps down, then Remi slammed her bloody body on the floor and she floated toward the chubby sister.

"Me? Human? Don't make me laugh. I'm just like you failing synthesis."

"Remila..." Enid said to her, but Remila ignored Enid's terrified voice and she starts to smash her other sister's stomach off just because she hated her guts so much, then she slowly floated down on the ground and landed softly on her little feet to let her step down on the fresh blood that dripped down her gloves that had bloody claws attached to her fingers.

"What the fuck are you?" Avis said and Enid shot her bullets at her.

"Futile, futile efforts" Remila smiled when the bullets were hitting her shield around her.

"You are just like her, exactly like her." Enid shook her head.

"Sorry, but betrayers must pay the price."

"What?" Avis said.

"Watch out!"

Enid pushed Avis from Remila's range and a huge amount of energy power almost hit him.

"Why did you-?"

"Move!" Enid yelled when Remila held a gray bomb and dropped it on the ground to surround the place with dark smoke.

"I can't fucking see!" Avis said, then he saw a shadowy figure coming towards Enid. "Behind you!"

Enid looked behind her back and something hit her head then she lay unconscious on the ground. Avis tried to run to Enid, but he was hit by the guts and he laid on the ground as well.

Remila changed herself from a child to a slender woman in a black bodysuit. She grabbed the two unconscious people and her creepy smile was shown when she looked at her dead fake sisters on the ground.

"Mission complete father." she said in a mature voice. "Finally! I can transfer out of this awful body!"

 _"Good work, send them back to the headquarter immediately."_ said a deep voice from the radio.

"..." Remila stared at Enid and she made another sharp smile.

 _"Remila 09?"_

"Yeah, yeah...copy that."


	8. Chapter 8

Page 16

Chapter 8 Remila

 **18 years ago...**

A woman was laying on the ground in such agonizing pain coming from her lower side, the horrible cramping was worst than taking in bullets and deep cuts from training sessions.

"Keep pushing! God damn it! Push!" said the deep voice that was using his jacket to lay something on the ground.

She had to push, something was definitely coming out, it was so big. It stretched her lower muscles so much that it was unbearable to endure. Her screams were roaring like thunder, but the sky was clear and the sun was blinding her eyes.

"Ahhhhhh!"

 _Why did it come this? The pain that I was expecting came at the most worst timing ever. I blamed myself for having this to happen on myself. If only that I never existed..._

 _I was named Remila 09; I was made by the leftovers from a synthesis that was made by an engineer that died on a suicide mission. I cannot remember the synthesis' name, but what I have are the powers to use my energy to protect myself and golden amber eyes to fused myself with...her._

 _I was curious to hear about the synthesis that was here before me. However, no one ever wanted to talk about her. I still had to know, but I never had the chance to look for her files._

 _My powers will only come out of my special gloves. It wasn't hard to learn from the leftover data from her. I was also programmed to hunt down the one called "Xero"._

 _I heard that he was a cyborg that hated everything and soon became a criminal, I'm not sure about his history since I wasn't told the details. Those poor humans risked themselves to save others; such a waste on their short lives had me choked up every time this criminal always kill his own kind. Why would he do such a cruel thing? My father told me to never become the fool as this cyborg that I will hunt him down when I'm ready._

 _My creators are my father and his son Nero. They spent years building me, carefully in details as well. I was installed to have a body of a woman. One night, I took a good look at myself. I was slender with my long violet hair that goes down on my butt, my chest was heavy from those large and jiggly things. It hurts my back most of the time, sadly I was programmed to feel pain, but my masters said that is what females always had. I couldn't stand being a woman since it was strange to wear skirts since the bottom was always breezy. I had to learn how to wear heels which pains my feet..._

 _Although, the most wonderful person that helped me was Caroline, the only woman in Bioware headquarter that taught me a lot about the human world and my creators were the nonparticipant for my...woman's training. I eventually gotten used to this body and she made me into a human. I was grateful to be given a life by science. Nero was a kind man that made sure that he focus on the child that he was expecting from Caroline's huge belly that scared me to death. I thought Caroline's belly had a time bomb inside her and it could explode at any minute. Nero and Caroline just laughed at me when I said that, I just don't get humans sometimes._

 _They always do such strange activities that I was unaware of..._

"What are you doing Caroline?" Remila asked, while tilting her head towards a small machine near her.

"I'm using the Ultrasound to check on my child."

"Why?"

"Because I need to check to see if he's okay!" Caroline giggled. "Here, you can hear his heartbeat coming from this machine."

"Your child will be wonderful...I wonder what you're going to name it?" Remila smiled at her, she remembered her times with her other friends that had the same experience as Caroline was going. Remila remembered those experiences from many women that had been there before, but somehow they were gone with their...children. Remila didn't know why, but she never bother to ask her father and his son about them.

A few months have passed after the child was born. The smell of coffee envelop around the room when Remila used her energy powers to lift many individual mugs to send on each every soldiers and scientists in this very building.

Remila brew the coffee on her own since Caroline taught her how and every men loved it.

After delivering most of the coffee. She carried two more coffee mugs on her hands and walked in hallway, passing by a fellow human male scientist.

"Good morning Remila."

"Good morning." Remila happily said to one of the assistant.

"Hey, do you need some help with that? I bet those mugs would drop down any second if you walked in those heels."

Remila looked down at her new ankle boots, it was her three and a half inches wedged heels that Caroline wanted her to wear over her new dress. She never asked why on Caroline gave those to her, she said that it was her old shoes from when she first came here.

"I'll be fine, thank you." Remila smiled at him again and walked away.

After exchanging a few words to the assistance, Remila walked in my father's room first since he was working non-stop ever since they gathered new engineers that will take his place. He was getting old and ill, the poor synthesis worried about him since there was nothing she can do. Recently, she heard from a doctor that he had a fatal illness that is currently incurable to humans. Remila worried about his mysterious illness for humans, her father stated that it was common to get, but Remila was skeptical about the cause.

"Excuse me."

Remila pressed the code to get inside his room she saw my master that was sitting on his bed, reading his pad. When he saw her, he smiled.

"Good morning Remila 09." he said in his usual kind voice.

"Good morning father," Remila bowed, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine sweetheart. I can smell the coffee around you. Wonderful, just the way I like it."

"I'll be going then, please rest a little more father."

"I will, thank you Remlia 09."

Caroline's room was always neat and tidy compared to Nero's room. Nero's room had wires all over the floor, Remila would always trip over by those. She swore to herself to never step in his room ever again.

"Huh?"

Somehow Caroline's room was a bit darker than before, maybe Caroline was still sleeping since she was up all night with her new baby. She had been losing sleep because of her new child, it must be hard for her to do all the work without Nero as well. They sleep in separate rooms since Nero usually sleeps in his engineer room due to long projects or upcoming projects.

Remila switched the lights and soon dropped the single hot coffee that spilled all over the carpet floor. It was because she saw an empty bed and an empty crib.

"Caroline!"

Remila ran out of the room to look for her in the headquarter. Her heels were too high to run and so the powers she got let herself float a few inches off the floor. She looked around the whole headquarter to find Caroline and her baby, but they were not anywhere. Her energy was draining, she was already weakened due to the lack of training her. 80% was left after an hour, then she finally outside to find them.

"Caroline! Caroline!"

There wasn't an answer around the middle of nowhere. This place had nothing but rocks and sand, Remila realized that this was her first time going outside for years, but still, she flew around with her powers still activated in about 70% left. She frantically flew around the area with full speed, her energy was decreasing fast, she searched and searched for the sister that she never had. Caroline taught her the joys of being a woman, she was kind, and one day, she told me this...

 _"Remi, do you swear that you're even more loyal to me, more than your father?"_

The question had stop Remila's breathing, then she looked away.

 _"In time, you will know."_ she said as she rubbed her big belly and smiled.

Remila's eyes widen when she saw Caroline's body that had huge wound on her stomach, she was bleeding out of her organ. Remila ran towards her to press the wound, but the bleeding wouldn't stop. Her hands were covered in warm liquids that was pouring out of Caroline's body. Remila saw her opened eyes that was staring at me and she smiled at me.

"Stop it Caroline! You're scaring me!"

"It's...okay Remi," Caroline said in a weak laugh.

"No it's not okay! I was programmed to protect you! Please!"

Remila felt something that was coming out of my eyes, it was warm and dripping from her eyes. She seemed to have developed human feelings, Remila learned happiness, anger, but she never heard about sadness before. Her chest was choked up, even her throat was choked up, she couldn't breathe from her mouth.

Caroline used her bloody hand to touch the synthesis' cold cheek.

"It's okay Remi, I know that feeling, sadness is the most horrible feeling for women to feel."

"Caroline! Please I need you! You were like a sister to me!"

"You always say that Remi, now listen to me...go to your room and look under my pillow, you will see everything you want to know."

"No! I don't want to know everything! I want you to stay with me!"

"Are you loyal to me...Remi? Or are you...loyal to...your father?"

"Huh?...No!"

Remila grabbed her fallen bloodied hand that was falling off my cheek. Her hand was suddenly getting cold and she looked at her eyes that was still opened.

"Caroline! Wake up! Wake up!" Remila cried at the top of her lungs when Caroline was no longer speaking. The poor synthesis was covered in blood, she was covered in these watery things on her face.

She was...sad…

Remila did what Caroline said and she found a bunch of hidden pads that seemed to be Caroline's journals. It was something private that she did not want anyone to see. She did told Remila that she will look at it someday, she actually don't know why, but she had to see it since she was more loyal to her then my own father and Nero.

Remila started reading and my eyes widen.

Day ?- _What should I do? I'm already there with my boyfriend since we wanted to run away together when he got me pregnant. It's okay, school was always a bogus with a drunken father and a failing mother, but I was wrong… My baby was premature in eight months and it was still healthy with a normal size of an average baby! That man must of drugged me to speed up my pregnancy progress! I learned about Remila's 09s DNA that will be tested on my child to make a human with abnormal powers!_

Day ?- _I wasn't the only one, there were multiple woman's head in Remila's room! This family a psycho, but I couldn't escape now! That poor synthesis got herself into this, but she told me that her father was always nice to her. She is crazy too! Maybe I can let her get me some information on the tower's exit._

 _Last Day- I'm sorry Remila, but I used you to try and help me escape. I put sleeping drugs on everyone's coffee, so that my child and I can escape. If you're still there, I will come and get you. I promise..._

"Huh?"

Remila was confused, the moment she let her eyes peered onto this journal was perhaps full of lies, or it was truth all along. She knew the testing, she knew the woman's heads in her room, and she knew about her father's plan to bring more friends for Remila.

She hid the journals from under the pillow again, she didn't want to believe that her father was a criminal for the women in here. Remila was approached with thrown objects, angered words, and fear. She learned not to care about the humans until she met Caroline that told her that she acted like her mentally disabled sister. Not knowing the world, trying to learn everything, and yet uncooperative on most things that are unfamiliar to her.

 _Who are you loyal to?_

Those words echoed in her head, there was nothing that she can think of from the stirring words from both her father and Caroline. She wanted to get some fresh air to refresh her mind, but then when the door opened.

"Father?!" Remila stare down at the old man on a machined wheelchair.

"Remila, it seems that you are not sad anymore."

"Father, but I am still sad." Remila hung her head, "I don't what I can do to help, even by helping Caroline's baby!"

"I believe that the baby died," the father sighed.

"What?! But it was okay!"

"The baby had SIDS, Caroline is gone, and you are the only one left that can help us."

"Help you?" Remila tilted her head, then she heard footsteps coming in this very room.

"Now Remila, I knew that I've should of done this a long time ago, but we had to take our time to install a reproductive system from our women's dead wombs for you. An artificial sperm wouldn't affect an artificial human either, and you're the only one left standing in our tower. Our only female left until we find another one."

Remila didn't know on what was going on, but she shrugged her shoulders since father needed help anyway. Nero was here, next to his father that started at her eyes. Remila felt that he looked even more different than before.

"Father is this true? Did you take away my friends just for giving humans power? Using my DNA as a subject to have them grow and die?"

"Remila...that's enough."

"Making me take their heads as a keepsake?! They don't even talk to me anymore! Father, you lied to me! You told me that you wanted to save humanity, but instead you're ruining them! Especially to all women you exposed to your experiments! You destroyed those women by ruining their reputation to live! You lied, you cheated, and you neglected their second chances at life! No wonder mom tried to leave you and Nero! You were supposed to support with her and yet you still destroyed her life!"

Remila finally confessed to father, silent surrounded between them. She didn't think that she had it in herself from the time being with her father before he became ill. All that time on ignoring the cries and the screams from eighteen women that had been in this headquarter. No one...respected one women other than Remila...

"...Now Remila lay down please," the father said without a tone to make from Remila's data.

"Father, the floor is uncomfortable." Remila whimpered with her trembling lips.

"Do as I say!"

"!"

Remila saw a gun pointing towards her, and even the strange new tone that her father gave her. She swallowed her words and trembled her pale legs, she had to do exactly as her father said.

"Alright men, take her."

Remila heard heavy footsteps around her. Her stress made a sudden increase that made her artificial heart beat fast, as soon as hot hands touched her every skin. Remila's hands trembled from her stomach…

"Father...I'm scared…" Remila admitted.

"You'll feel better soon my dear child," Remila's father backed away from the room door.

"Daddy...where are you going? You can't leave me here!"

Remila now struggled, but she was locked down by the combination of men's strength that have seemed to weaken her powers. Father must of applied something on their hands, Remila was useless without her powers, but she didn't want to give up.

"Nooooo! Let me go! Let me go!"

There was nothing she can do...all she can do is to feel nothing but pain from her bottom and her top. Remila cried for the entire time, until she felt nothing...

Three days of horror past by, Remila was crouching on the floor with her stomach widen as if her stomach was about to explode. There was pain all over her body, her feeling this pain felt that it was an infinate amount of time.

"Remila! This child will soon become one of us! After this, you will defeat the fool right?" said her father that finally came back in this very room.

"..."

"Besides, he did shot Caroline, did he?"

"..."

Remila didn't know what to say, she kept on trying to push this huge bell away.

"My poor son is gone, he disappeared a long time ago, if only he were here to see this wonderful moment."

"..."

"Oh come on Remila! I'm sure he did that since Caroline was gone. Now then, someone will pick you up to deliver the child, you have done well, maybe this synthesis child will be a success this time."

Remila tried to get up from her heels, but an infinite pain from her back made her fall.

She took off her shoes and ran out of the headquarter with her bare foot touching on the cold, hard ground again.

"Hey! There she is!" called out one the scientist that found Remila. She feared for her life when she tried to run in the heavy weight on her stomach, she had no choice but to use her powers, even if it means killing those humans that gets in her way. She sent out a few powers to push away from the one who tried to run towards her.

"Be careful! She's a dangerous one!" said one of the soldiers.

"Don't harm the kid too!"

She was lucky for now, she use her powers to lift herself up to get away from my own father that wanted to harm this child. Yes, this child was hers...the child inside was hers indeed. He had done this for quite some time...she was going to take this one too.

"You mustn't!" Remila screamed from one of the men that pulled out a taser. She lifted her hand to release more of her power to force the man down, then...silent. She opened her eyes, the man with the taser was on the ground, but his eyes were wide opened.

Remila's feet slipped on the ground, she can no longer hear the man's beating heart. She looked at the other men with their eyes widen, Remila felt strange from her shaking hands with human blood on it.

"Ehehehe…" A laugh came out of her mouth, then she raised her hand to release her powers again. Her body felt replenished after killing this life.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Remila laughed until her stomach was in more agonizing pain when she shot down the men with her powers again. Now pleasure came back from her heart, the sense of making the others feel the same pain as she felt had never felt so good. Remila lifted herself with her powers under control. There was nothing she can do to have the remaining men near the entrance to just let them walk away without their blood sheding out of their body.

"This is so easy now! I recharged every time I kill somebody!" Remila screamed when the men screamed with her. She threw them, she stabbed them, and she learned on how her body replenished from killing somebody. The pain was gone...although, her stomach was still the same.

"Why are you doing this to us?!" cried one of the man who had a bleeding head crawled towards her and folded his knees on the ground.

"Ahahahaha! Refill my life! Make me whole again! You humans can help me right? With your life!"

Soon all of the men died in front of her, but Remila didn't care. There was too much pain going on for the last three days stuck in that room. She floated all the way towards the entrance to let herself be free, there was no one else that would like to stop her strange madness. Remila had to claim her freedom as a poor synthesis who was vaporized by those humans, betrayed, and sadden by giving her so much pain.

Remila thought she heard someone's footsteps coming towards her, so she had to fly away. She had to fly away from this headquarter that trapped her for many years. Although…

"Ahhhhhh!"

Remila a horrible cramping from her stomach, she tried to endure this pain, but instead she fell on the ground with blood coming out of her lower side. Soon her white skirt was becoming red, she didn't know what was going on, sweat and pain all over was getting in her way of freedom.

"Ahhhh!" Remila screamed again in the agonizing pain, then she felt a huge squeeze from her bottom side. "What is this?! Something is coming out!"

Remila thought that she heard footsteps near, her legs were spread, perhaps another person wanted to hurt her again, but nothing happened.

"Hey lady! Push!" said the deep voice.

Her eyes were closed and she could not see the person, however, she had to do what the mysterious man say. She pushed, something was stretching her lower muscle, and yet her oxygen level were getting lower.

"Got it!"

The man used his shirt to wrap a crying creature. Remila tried to open my eyes, but she was really tired from using too much strength. Her ears were still activated, she can hear the crying from the small thing, she heard this before. It was from the time when Caroline held her first child, Remila couldn't help herself but to know that this crying child was hers. She made a small smile, and lift her weak arms.

"My...child…" Remila couldn't breath for some reason, perhaps with the blood still flowing out from her bottom.

"Damn it! The bleeding won't stop! Hey! Don't give up yet! It's a girl! Come on!"

 _Caroline? What are you going to name your child?_

 _If its a boy, then it'll be Lucifer. If its a girl, then it would be Enid. Aren't those wonderful names Remila?_

"Enid…" Remila gasped out her last words, then she stopped breathing. She can still hear the echoing cries from her child, but she can't move her arms to calm it down.

Remila was dreaming, she saw Nero and Caroline together with their baby boy. She saw them with their fake smiles on their expression to act as family. _I don't get it...what's wrong with them? Did something happened from my existence?_

Her head was full of images, although static screens took over her vision. Remila had to blink twice, the images were gone.

Remila opened her eyes once again, her body was warm and floating on a strange, thick water. It was a wonderful feeling, but she cannot see the bubbles from her mouth since she was wearing an oxygen mask to breathe in. She thought she saw something, a human perhaps, anger welled up in her body. Her powers released from her systems to destroy the capsule.

The thick water began to spill down around the capsule, fear from the human's pointing their guns at her makes her want to laugh.

She was cold, partly naked, and embarrassed by first sight. She couldn't cover myself since they've already seen through me, so she let them stare.

She already heard an alarm going on, she sat there with my eyes closed when the water was dripping from her long hair.

She knew those humans...typical humans seem to fear her since she was a synthesis. There was nothing to think of from her odd, blank data, but she didn't care.

She was reborn.


	9. Chapter 9

Page 16

Chapter 9

It had been a week since Enid was jailed like a dog. She had endured rough bruises and snapped bones in her body due to her hands being tied to special handcuffs that will block her powers and drain her strength. Her armor was taken, her special gloves were taken too. She was surrounded by morons, pain welling up in her body was the only thing she trusted to get throughout the days.

"Master..." she whispered to herself when her arms are bonded by cold steel. She looked down at the concrete floor that was grey as the cold clouds would be outside right now, she couldn't do anything to destroy the New Order. She breathed in and out from her punctured lungs to accept her new fate, having these scattering hard rocks thrown to create painful blows. She closed her eyes when she heard a door creaking. Another beating shall occur again and she kept her head down.

"I'm kind of tired of beating the shit out of this kid." said one man and Enid heard a zipper going down. Something worse than a beating shall occur...

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! We're not supposed to do that!" said another man standing next to him.

"Relax! I got the boss's permission! I've always wanted to do it with a virgin."

"But Remila said-"

"Who gives a shit about her? She's not here to see this."

Enid paid no attention to the men's action, she felt the firm hands rubbing her shown legs. She didn't flinch nor made any noises, she didn't care anymore, so she looked away.

"Enough." She heard a familiar voice, then the hands were off from her legs. "Yeah, all the way down, you dirty bastard."

Then the person with the gloved left hand hit the pervert's head with a gun handle, then he looked at Enid.

"What?"

Enid finally lifted her head when she heard that familiar voice. The man took off his hat and he flipped his left bang. Enid's chest choked up when she saw Avis' face. He was going to take her himself, however, he slapped her with his left hand.

"You fucking little idiot! You don't how fucking hard it is to see you like this! There is a reason that you're living right now!" he placed his hands on her sore shoulders. "Aren't you here to destroy the New World's Order! You are Xero's being! You were the one trained by him! Who are you Enid?! Tell me!"

"..."

Enid was dazed when she looked at her partner's face so closely, his voice echoed in the narrow room. She had never seen such anger towards her, then tears fell out of her eyes. It had been a while since she had cried in front of someone. She had forgotten about the joy on seeing a good ally, then she put her head down again.

"Fuck, I made a kid cry."

"You're such an idiot!" Enid said in her teary voice, then her partner walked towards a machine that opened Enid's cuffs and she fell on the ground. Her shoulders were so sore that she didn't wanted to move them. The inside of her chest was in a lot of pain, she clenched her beating heart, and her tears would not stop from the light on Avis' eyes.

"Hey, we got a mission to do, partner."

Enid can feel the infinite power when she grabbed Avis' hand. She made one big breath to herself and then, she gave him her usual emotionless face.

"Our mission is to destroy the order, but first, we have to take away their most precious artifact."

"Yeah, you read my mind."

 **Enid's Final Data- Both Avis and I were betrayed by a single synthesis. They put themselves the reaper that will sent them hell...messing with the former Bolverk Squad member means that they mess with them...again. All of us shall show no mercy once more... I shall carry on their duties on bringing hell to them again. End Data.**

They kicked the door together to have a bunch of people shoot their guns at them, but Avis block the bullets with his mutated arm. Enid jump over him to punch one of the victim's head so hard, that it immediately killed him. She gave out more brutal wrestling move on the others. Once that was done, she took a couple of guns from the victims.

"Here" she handed him a gun.

"I don't need one, I'm going to use this baby!" Avis said, and he lifted his left arm.

Enid gave him a sharp smile. "Good boy."

Enid and Avis made sure that they stay together in one room to kill a bunch of people in the headquarter to find their weapons and armors. Avis use his left arm to punch and crush the ones that was in his way. Enid supported him by shooting many of those men down with those borrowed guns that was taken by many of those dead bodies on the ground.

Once they made their way to a room on where their equipment are. The two people took their stuff on a table that was neatly arranged by swords, guns, and an axe. Enid and Avis took everything on the table that is rightfully back at their hands and their weapons are online and ready to be used.

"Ready?" Enid said while putting on her black ninja mask.

"Ready." Avis nodded to her and he kicked a nearby door.

Meanwhile in another room, a mature looking woman was standing near a desk with a strange man smoking on a cigar on his big mouth.

The woman smiled to herself when her keen hearing had notified that all hell broke loose to the headquarter.

"They broke out of jail, so why not let me handle this?"

"Stay here for a just a little while longer, they will be up there soon." the old man said.

The smell of cigar surrounded the room and the woman slid her butt off the big desk.

"Hmm, then we should set up our performance."

"Sure thing, Remila and make yourself pretty."

"Hehe." Remila giggled, "You know, you should've let me go, because they will make their way and that cost you a high price."

"That doesn't matter! Send your dolls for an immediate attack!"

"...How disappointing, old man. I expected you to be a little more...wise."

"You still alive?" Enid said after they were done fighting the soldiers.

"Yeah."

"We're almost there Avis, hang on just a little longer."

"..."

"Avis?"

Avis crouched on the floor and he sigh heavily to himself.

"Oh no!" Enid ran towards him and grabbed his right arm, but she felt something slithering on her back and she was pushed on the ground.

"Gotcha."

"Wha-"

Enid's reaction was interrupted by a kiss, she can tasted the bitterness of coffee from Avis' breath. Her heart was pounding in her chest, she could not lift her hands to slap him. Her strength weaken by a delicious taste and when their lips let go, she clenched her teeth in anger.

"...You idiot!" Enid finally slapped Avis with her face burning up.

"I finally did it, as a cyborg, I actually found...oh, how do you say...affection for you?"

"..." Enid could not say anything when she heard Avis soothing voice.

"I didn't think that someone as young as you had such fantastic skills from Omega, Xero, and Kary 08's arts of death and you are the most cutest cyborg I've ever met."

"Wha-!" Enid blushed even more. "Damn you! Don't look!"

"Even though we are different, but we are the same. We lost everyone we know from this mastermind, so-"

A giant blast muffled the rest of his confession and he gave a couple of people a cold glare.

Enid shook her head to get back to where she is now. They got up from the ground and they saw a couple of dolls that looked like them.

"Oh my god Enid! They didn't get my nose right!"

"I see, so that is what they have been doing while we were in prison. They must have access in your eye for recent battle data."

"Oh? Except for my nose?"

"Enough with your nose. Your face look like shit anyways, here, take this." From Enid's belt handed him a golden knife to Avis and she took her purple knife out.

"Thanks for the gift, by the way, you don't have good tits."

"Excuse me?!" Enid looked at him with her eyes exposed from her eyemask.

"Hey! You insulted me, so we're even!"

"Oh we're even? We're in different classes so why do you think we're even!"

"We're both fucking cyborgs for god sake!"

Enid stomped on the floor in frustrations. "At least I don't have a shitty appearance!"

"What did say about my awesome looks?!"

...

The two doll stare at the two people that are arguing at each other for no reason. They don't even know if they should attack them or not, so they just stood there and listen to their arguments. Then something so shocking happened right in front of them made them all warm and tingling...

Avis pulled Enid close to his face to entwine tongues with her...

"Mm!" Enid stabbed his back with her claws to stop him, but he hasn't stop until their lips went apart.

"Come on, we got a mission to do" he said softly to her.

"...You're gonna pay for this." she said to him, then they charged at the dolls and right away stabbed them with the Longinus Knives...

The time has finally come for Master Xero's request to come to an end. Enid has waited for this day to come as she lived on to kill the weaklings that was in her way. After decades being trained by the former Bolverk Squad member, she readied the revolver that once belong to his partner and leader. Then she raised her double bladed sword that was once wielded by her master. She readied her claws attached to the gloves that was once worn by Kary 08, and the resemble of Askad is right next to her, however, he is an idiot.

Enid and Avis walked in the fancy like door to their final boss. The room was silence, Enid's sweat dripped down from the back of her neck, and when she dropped the sweat on the carpet. A clap from a single person was heard from above.

"Well done! What a suburb performance you guys made!" said the mature looking woman giggling at them.

"Remila!" Enid yelled when she knew those eyes and that violet hair. She pointed her gun at her and shot a few bullets at her.

"Yes! You guessed it right Kaylenna! It's your old friend Remila 09, but look at me now! Do you think that I looked different than before?"

Enid heard a voice from behind and she felt a pair of claws pressing on her shoulder.

"So you're no longer a brat, now you're just a fucking cunt." Avis said to Remila.

"Oh please!" Remi laughed. "You're still mad about that? At least you're still alive and making out in front of camera! Wanna see it? I recorded it in my pad!"

Enid clenched her fist and calmed her nerves. "Why kill these two people from before and not us?"

"Orders, and that's all my friends!"

"Enough with the chatter Remila, dispose them already." said the man that was light his next cigar.

"..."

"So you're the one behind the New World's order?" Enid said and the man chuckled.

"Everything is according to plan Remila?"

Remila said nothing to him.

"Answer the question! Yes or No?!" Enid screamed at the man in the shadows.

"Dispose them Remila." The man puffed his cigar, but Remila turned around and made a sharp smile. "What are you doing? Gah!"

Avis and Enid were shocked when they saw Remila that was stabbing the fat man with both of her nails and lifted him in the air.

"Finally, you don't know how long it took for me to hold on until this moment is happening right...now."

"Gah!" Remila's claws goes deeper on the man's lungs and she dropped him roughly on the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" Avis yelled.

"Typical human, pretending to be my daddy, tch! I already knew since the beginning!" Remila giggled.

"What?!" Enid said.

"The one you were looking for is up there."

A giant bright computer screen was showing an old man's face. He looked down at Enid and Avis that were staring back at him as well and he smiled at them.

" _Ah...you have grown into a fine lady my successful child..."_

"...Ah?" Enid tilted her head at the computer screen.

"A human's conscious went into a computer, how very confident." Avis said.

 _"You were missing for so long, I was so worried that you might be dead, but I recently heard from Remila's companions that you were alive. You don't know how joyful I was, but I am disappointed in you. You were supposed to kill the fool, not become one."_

"My master was no fool! He was good person, he saved my life! It was you that left me to die!"

"Poor Enid, have the man taught you nothing?" Remila said to her. "He made you become like him, a foolish criminal who had the most foolish choices throughout his life. I'll give you a choice, if you step forward, then you shall be everybody's fool, if you do not want to become a fool...walk away."

Enid stare at Remila's eyes shining under the light's ray and she made a sharp smile.

"...Ehehe..hehehe...hahaha!"

"Enid?" Avis looked at Enid that was giggling like a innocent girl and she gave Remila her usual dark face.

"You call that begging?" Enid stepped forward and readied her weapons. "You can beg better than that!"

"Interesting girl, I'll grant your wish!"

Enid and Avis were thrown off outside by Remi's powerful moves. They ran with each other get out of her range from her powers shooting at them. Once they dodge the powers again, they finally got the chance to discuss their efforts.

"This is exactly like the powers of Kary-08!" Enid exclaimed, "except she's more powerful than I expected!"

"So what the hell are we going to do about her?" Avis said to Enid

"I'll engage her close combat, I'll cover you while you set your traps."

"Okay."

"Hurry!"

"I fucking know!"

Enid smiled to herself when she got a good partner like him, but she had to focus on her main target that was trying to kill them both. Remila came out of the large window to fight with Enid in close combat with her swords.

After a short time with Remila clashing with her strong gloves that is similar to Enid's gloves...

"Enid!" Avis placed a huge ball in front of his left leg.

Enid looked behind and she smashed Remila's head on the ground to have a huge ball exploded on Remila's spot...

Avis made a big whoop and he raised his hand at his partner. "High Five!"

"The worse is yet to come, so save it." Enid said.

"You're no fun."

Throughout the dark smoke, Remila came out on top of the smoke and she smiled at them.

"Ehehe, you two are much more durable than I thought you would be! You really have been trained well from your master Enid! Avis, I can't believe you would go on her side all because you wanted to see the mastermind! I thought you and that old man were good friends?"

"Everyone gets confused by this bullshit! I know that I've been working for this shithead for 5 years! I needed more! I'm finally free from this shit! I'll do anything to stop you! I will...stay with her till the end!"

"..." Enid gave Avis a surprised look since he is risking his own life to help her. Her chest choked up while Remila laughed out loud to herself.

"You've changed. A kid with a stroke has moved onto a partner of a former Bolverk member? You have grown far too close to her."

"Enough with the chit-chat!" Enid emotions was about to burst when she thought about Avis's loyalty towards her, so she took out her revolver to shoot down Remila, but Enid missed and so Avis joined in by bringing a pistol from his belt. Remila backed up from the pistols shooting at her, then she floated between two buildings.

"Get ready Enid!" he pressed a little button with his thumb to make the buildings explode.

Bricks and more building parts fell around Remila. She used her powers to get those out of her face, however, she didn't see that the sniper was hitting her guts, then Enid give Avis a huge lift in the air to have him use his strongest attack from his left arm. He punctured at Remila's guts so hard that his arm stick out of her body.

"Gotcha bitch!"

Remila kicked his back and he went down with Enid. Remila floated down at the ground that had shown her nasty wound healing on its own.

"Sorry to disappoint, but you achieved nothing!"

"Well, we're pretty much fucked up right?" Avis said to her.

"She's even more powerful than what my master told me." she breathed heavily to herself, "Looks like we're out of options. Avis, please get out of here."

"What? The hell are you talking about Enid? Didn't I say that I'm going to stay with you until the end?!"

"Things are now going to get...rough." Enid summoned an executor's mask that her master gave her. He said to use it for emergencies only...

"Oh? Well two can play that game!" Remi took her own mask out.

Once the two women put on their masks...

A huge amount of powers together made the ground shake like a massive earthquake. Enid teleport Avis to a safe place and she teleport back to face her opponent with her hair glowing violet and Enid's hair glowing green.

"Now let me taste your pain..." Remila said breathing in the gas from her mask.

"And your despair!" Enid finished her sentence by having the mask drain her energy from her core faster than before.

"My god." Avis had the best view to see the powers of these two energies combined. All they did was trying to destroy each other brutally, throwing giant buildings at each other and make a huge force on their powerful blows.

Avis walked around in the building, but...

"Where are you going?" said the old man in the computer screen and an army of synthesis came out of the shadows.

"Shit."

Enid used everything she can to end this fight, but nothing was hitting her and so, Remi summoned a dark shadow figure that swallowed up corpses from the building to make it gradually bigger.

"Two can play that game!" Enid summoned a giant clown with really long arms. It was the same size as the dark shadow with a halo on top and so, their masters told them to kill each other.

The giant summons fight each other as well as the women that is still using everything they got to defeat each other.

"I'm still more powerful than you! You can't hope to defeat me from that silly mask of yours! It's going to drain your core to the limit! Hopefully you won't die before I slowly break your bones."

"This mask will make your lungs explode! I'm not going to take this off until you collapse!"

"Persistent brat."

The summons and the two people fought brutally with their fists and powers. The battle that it occurred for days, but only ten minutes had already passed and both of them were reaching their limits.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Avis had been wanting to say that when he was smashing the robots armies with his axe. He was still the lab that were full of mechanical bodies that have brutally murdered by a berserk cyborg. He panted heavily to himself when there was no end to the robots that kept on coming towards him.

"Why must you fight me Avis Grefield? I thought we were on the same side?"

"Fuck you!" Avis raised his middle finger from his left arm.

"Oh Avis, you were like a son to me, you've done some things that had send you to your downfall. Do you not remember that it was I that saved your life..."

"Nah man! My master took me in and gave me something to stabilize my virus! Only to be with her and the save her from your works!"

Avis placed a memory card in the computer, then all of the robots finally collapsed on the ground.

"What are you doing?!"

"Hey, at least give your son a chance."

"You made a mistake...I haven't lost-"

The computer screen had shown the static on it's screen and then, it eventually shown a line that states: Downloading...to 20%

"Hang in there Enid." he said to himself. "My master will do his work."

He thought he heard a low growl from behind. He breathing increased from his chest, and so, he turned around and saw a pair of crimson eyes glowing from behind the shadows...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Both women were exhausted, but they haven't given up since their core was running out fast and they were close to deactivation. They were close to become ashes and so, they took off their masks and both collapsed in fatigue.

At the same time, they snapped their fingers to have their summons come together and made a huge explosion.

When the smoke emit...the two women stood there in exhaustion. They were on the verge of collapsing on the floor, but they stood tall and they charged at each other to make a hand to hand combat.

"Why do you want to destroy the New World's Order?" Remila asked and she punched Enid's face.

"For my master!" Enid still stood up and kicked Remila's face, but Remila stood there, then she punched Enid's face again and it sent her rolling on the floor. Enid had to stand, but her legs were failing her and she fell on the ground.

"I gotta hand it to you! As a foolish girl like you, I'm afraid you're going to have to join your precious old fool!"

"..." Enid clenched at her broken blade that was snapped in half. She panted in great exhaustion, her punctured lungs were not functioning and she coughed heavily.

"Any last words? Kaylenna? Or should I say...Enid?"

"..."

"None? Very well then."

Enid slashed Remila's lips with her broken blade, then she raised her middle finger high in the air.

"You little bitch!"

When Remila was about to stab her face. A bloody right arm grabbed her hand, in between the two females was a man with a missing left arm was breathing heavily to himself...

"Both of you enough! You two are going to die if you keep on going!"

Avis looked at both women with his bloody face, but they didn't looked at him.

"Stay out of this, Avis!" Enid yelled at him.

"Yes! This is our fight!" Remila struggled.

"You guys are being set up! You're giving yourselves time and exhaustion to get yourself killed by that monster I encountered in the building! This is what he wants! He wants to take us with him!"

"What?" Enid and Remila said at the same time and a heavy footstep was heard from their surrounding.

"Shit! He followed me!"

"Oh my god..." Enid could not look away from the person that just walked by. He had gray hair with unshaven beard, he was also wearing a blue and gray armor wrapped with white bandages around his hands and mouth which leaves a long bandage hanging around the back of his neck.

"Master Xero...no...XV's virus had taken over you?!"

Avis backed up in great fear when XV torn down his reliable left arm. He clenched his bleeding torn wound and panted heavily to himself.

"So that's what it was? Oh father, you are such a son a of bitch!" Remila had to laugh at herself on what she just did when use her powers to shock Avis's heart earlier.

The old Xero roar and he charged at Enid, but Remila jumped in and blocked his attack.

Enid was still shocked to see that her master that is still in his old body is attacking Remila with those tired hands from fighting, but she has to fight to prevent the XV from killing everyone in this place.

"Enid!" Avis shaked Enid's body with his only human arm. Enid remained still and exhausted. Avis sighed and he raised his bloody right arm.

"Huh?" Enid was finally back in reality when she felt a huge sting from her cheek. Then she looked at Avis clenching his teeth.

"Come on! Wake up!"

Enid had no time to think about on Avis' action. She looked at her master that was punching Remila's face. Remila cannot get up from the monster top of her and so she teleports away and she coughed out blood from her poisoned lungs.

"Master!" Enid yelled and she forced herself to get up from her exhausted legs to walk towards her infected master. However, she was punched in the ribs. She hacked the blood out of her painful lung, but she kept on getting up. "...Master! You spent your entire as a criminal and finally, the day of freedom has come! Why did you let this virus take over? You think that this thing is going to take your chance to die once more? This is bullshit master! I completed your mission! It's all over now!" Enid found her revolver that was near her and she pointed her gun at his head. "Please pull it together! Fight it as Omega did!"

"..."

"Master Xero?"

Xero stomped on the ground a few times and looked at Enid with his gentle crimson eyes.

"That was rare for you to cuss Enid, hehe."

"Master!" Enid sighed in relief to hear her master's voice again, but he grunted in pain.

"All right, you know what to do?"

Enid nodded at him and she held her revolver at her master "...Remember this?"

"Ah, that gun, it sure brings back memories, lots of it."

"I'm glad you have lived for me, thank you master , and I hope your friends are proud of you as well."

"I have plenty of stories to tell them."

"You do..." Enid smiled.

"Hurry! I won't be able to hold it much longer! Do it!"

Enid readied the revolver and points it at his head, but her hands had shaken so much and she could not make a good angle to make it to the center of his head.

"Enid." Avis touched her hand to relieve her trembling, then she has found the courage to make the shot by feeling Avis's warmth.

"See you in hell."

"Hehehe...good luck...Enid."

Once a shot has been made, Xero slowly fell on the ground, showing his weak smile on his dead face. Enid had to drop with Avis and made a big wail that echoed throughout the surrounding.

Enid made a proper burial for her master that has finally went to heaven to see his old comrades once again. She looked at the dark sky alone while smelling the burning body. Avis came over to her to pat her bare shoulder with his one arm that was attached to him. The other side lost and yet, bandaged by Remila's emergency kit.

"Thank you for making my master's grave with me."

"No problem." Avis nodded, and kept his eyes on the burning body.

"...Is there a reason why you're still here?" Enid clenched at her broken weapon. "Remila?"

"...I knew everything about his duties, his orders, and I also know about the Bolverk Squad." Remila said in a hoarse voice, but she kept on going. "My own father did most of the planning when he was only focus on the Bolverk Squad more than anything else. I was made after the three squad members died, only one remained."

Enid had never seen Remila like this before. Her expression, her attitude, and her position had changed completely. She pointed her weapon at her and Remila did not flinched.

"You fought with my master?" Enid asked.

"Strange, I've never seen her in my team when I fought Xero." Avis pondered to himself.

"That's because we were on separate team, you and I were in a different class, so that is why we never seen each other. I had to cooperated with my father just because I was controlled!" Remila clenched her broken fist. "Humans like you wouldn't understand."

"!" Enid looked at her golden eyes and she lowered her weapon.

"My father wanted to take control of the whole society, so he made his own script by slowly taking away what his own father possessed. He sent that military leader with a strange head wound to the Omega project to assassinate his own father, but that didn't work. Instead, the one called Omega has taken the leadership to the Bolverk Squad." Remila laughed and made a nasty cough. "He knew that his father wanted revenge and so he gave Omega lover's a malfunction to betray her own comrades since the other one was always loyal towards him."

"Kary 08 taking orders for her own freedom and yet it wasn't her intention to do that. Master..." Enid said to herself.

"He needed the organization to be taken down since it was making a ruckus to the society. The MBORF had the Bolverk Squad making a ruckus! He wanted everything out of his way, so why not let the team kill each other? After the overseer died, and Bolverk was no more. My father and his son realized that Xero was still alive, so they needed to dispose him to complete his plan to make his own organization so that he will not disturb them, but years have passed by and they still hunted for him. That is why...they needed to make something, a synthesis that needed enough powers to destroy Xero. He also needed a good engineer to track him down and make weapons for his soldiers..."

"..." Avis looked at the ground.

"I see, it makes sense now." Enid gasped at Remila's words when she explained the whole situation to her.

Enid widen eyes when she saw the sudden change from Remila's face. She was showing a sad and gentle smile that reminded of her reflection from a river.

"What year is it?" Remila asked.

"This year is 2067." Avis said.

"...18 years..." Remila paused and she fell on the ground.

"Remila..." Enid walked towards her and she heard a loud whimper from Remila.

"Don't come over! I don't want you to see this disgusting face!"

"...You don't mean..." Enid gently bent down and placed her hands on her cheeks.

"No!" Remila tried to struggle, but Enid's strength was firmly grasping her smooth face.

"It can't be...you have the same eyes as I do."

"That's right Enid, this here is your lovely mother." Avis smiled.

"How did you-?" Remila yelled.

"What?!" Enid stood up and looked down at Remila.

"Dear Remila 09, he finally hacked into your brain to get your memories back, I'll give him his message: Consider this as an apology, my best creation."

"...!" Remila heavily breathed to herself, then she disappeared.

"Remila! Where are you going?!" Enid yelled at her surroundings, but Remila was gone.

Remila stood on a cliff far away from Enid and Avis. She turned her back and limped away to leave these two people alone in the middle of nowhere. "We shall meet again someday. Goodbye Enid, my sweet daughter."

"I-I can't believe that this is all over." Enid's voice trembled.

"What are you going to do now?" Avis softly said.

"I don't know." Enid sighed. "There was one thing...that I was thinking about." Enid took out a purple knife from the back of her belt.

"No!" Avis grabbed her arm, then Enid dropped the knife. "Open your eyes Enid! You're free! You're free from the existence of violence, isn't there something that you've always lived for? A normal life? You becoming a real woman for the first time?"

"...I knew you would do that, Avis."

She slowly wrapped her arms around Avis.

"Huh?"

"I'm not sure what this feeling is, but I feel like hugging you like this."

"Enid..." Avis hugged her with his right arm...

Enid sighed to herself, she was half relieved that she didn't need to fight Remila anymore. However, Remila as her mother, she will find her again.

Enid looked at Avis and she gave him a smile that haven't tagged on her face for decades. She had forgotten about that feeling for too long.

"!" Avis gasped loudly and he continued to look at her smile.

"...Thank you...Avis Grefield, for assisting me all the way."

"Anything for you, Kaylenna." His voice was soothing and he squeezed her body. Enid was surprised at herself that she didn't mind having Avid holding her like this and his face went closer to her.

Enid's lips grew warm when she kissed Avis again. She can finally taste the sweetness from his lips. They heard their hearts beating closely on their chest and they stood under the comfortable bed of vast universe.

"This is my life, my freedom, and my hope for changing the world from the lives that I had taken. Karma shall come to me someday, but right at this moment... I am free at last..."


End file.
